


Impr'octobre 2019

by Caliance



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliance/pseuds/Caliance





	1. Prélude

Durant le mois d'octobre, il existe le fameux "Inktober". Cela a été lancé par Jake Parker en 2009 pour améliorer sa technique à l'encrage. De nombreux dessineux ont tenté l'expérience tout en l'adaptant à leur façon.

Par la suite il y a plusieurs années de cela, Meles Badger a eu une idée très intéressante : "Impr'October".  
Le principe est simple et s'appuie beaucoup sur le projet de Jake Parler. Il faut pour cela écrire un texte par jour pour mettre en place une gymnastique positive et régulière de production. La taille des textes peut varier mais il est aussi possible de s'imposer une limite.  
Pour ma part il s'agira de 500 mots minimum. Cela me permettra de ne pas trop perdre la main ou plutôt de reprendre plaisir à l'écriture. Par contre il n'y aura aucune correction, je ne vais pas forcément me relire et ça risque d'être assez brouillon. Si je participe à ce projet c'est bel et bien pour moi.

Cette année j'ai préparé une liste de 35 musiques prises au hasard dans les morceaux se trouvant sur mon ordinateur. Pour les OCs il s'agira aussi du hasard. Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai écrit des textes très courts dans un cahier. Les dés choisiront la musique mais aussi la page du cahier. Ensuite.. On verra ce que ça donne.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire.  
Bonne journée !


	2. 1er octobre 2019

Pray - Apocalyptica  
OC : Akuma - mafia

Le silence était à nouveau présent dans cet espace clos. Autour de lui beaucoup de sang, des visages effrayés ou dévoilant les dernières émotions de celles et ceux qui il y a encore à peine quelques instants étaient plein de vie. Mais un ordre se devait d'être respecté et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Ils ne leur mettraient plus de bâtons dans les roues. Et bientôt tout ça ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour toutes et tous. Bientôt les flammes allaient tout dévorer sur leur passage. C'était ce qu'il comptait faire quand le silence tant attendu et apprécié fut soudainement brisé par un sanglot. Un témoin ? Impossible. Il faudrait le tuer. Personne ne devait savoir qui était venu ici et pourquoi. Tout devait disparaître et cette tierce personne avec.

Il se dirigea donc, tout en préparant son arme, jusqu'aux fameux sanglots qui au final n'en était pas vraiment un. Son regard croisa alors celui d'un jeune adolescent. Il était dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, couverts de sang sur d'autres, et plus bas ce n'était pas mieux. Le visage de l'enfant était peu reconnaissable. Des larmes semblaient avoir coulé. Pourtant il put discerner dans son regard une flamme bien particulière. Il n'était pas brisé comme ils avaient sans doute tenté de le faire. Il n'avait pas abandonné son envie de vivre et Akuma put voir autre chose. Il n'aurait pas su comment exprimer ce que ce jeune garçon éveillait chez lui mais il ne comptait pas l'exterminer comme les autres. Habituellement que l'on soit un homme, une femme, un enfant ou sans genre précis, il ne faisait aucun cadeau. La pitié ne faisait pas partie de son métier. Et là ce n'était en rien de la pitié ou une quelconque empathie. Non. ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pourtant il rangea son arme tout en faisant attention à ce que l'enfant ne puisse pas la toucher si jamais il venait à s'approcher de lui. Debout face à lui, son regard doré ne lâchait pas le sien plus sombre.

\- Ils sont tous morts.  
-Je sais... Bien fait pour eux. Tss...

La voix de l'enfant ne montra aucune once de sympathie pour les cadavres non loin. C'était assez compréhensible vu ce qu'il avait enduré. Et c'est ainsi que le tueur comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour un sanglot n'était rien de plus qu'un rire nerveux étouffé par une voix bien trop fatiguée.

\- Suis-moi.

Pas un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il fit demi-tour et c'était à l'enfant de choisir si oui ou non il serait à ses côtés ou s'il finirait comme eux. Selon son choix, il y aurait ou non un témoin. Mais un témoin qui resterait à ses côtés.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Il n'entendait rien. Tant pis. Il était prêt à lui offrir son dernier voyage bien que ce serait du gâchis mais il ne le forcerait pas. Posant déjà sa main sur son arme, il sentit brusquement une main sur la sienne.

Il avait fait son choix. Parfait.

\- Je m'appelle Akuma.  
\- Raïel.  
\- Parfait Raïel. Maintenant ton nom de famille est Osore tout comme le mien.

Et sans un mot de plus il l'entraîna dehors pour finir par tout faire flamber comme convenu. Rien de tout cela n'avait été prévu et sans doute que son frère serait au premier abord surpris mais Akuma savait d'ores et déjà qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il l'avait choisi.


	3. 2 octobre 2019

Musique : The Exile - Colour of Fire  
OC : Myriam dans le monde du Centre et du Manoir

C'était étrange. Logiquement il pleuvait dans ce genre de situation, il ne faisait pas un grand soleil. On voyait souvent ça dans les films. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très âgé à cet instant. 16 ans... Ce n'était pas un adulte mais plus tout à fait un enfant et pourtant il avait dû prendre des décisions que d'autres jeunes de son âge ne connaîtraient jamais. C'était ça d'être exilé dans ce coin du monde. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était né ici, sa génitrice avait été envoyée dans cet endroit absolument charmant suite à un délit grave. Ce ne fut pas simple mais il avait quelques souvenirs agréables dont ces fameux films projetés sur certains murs de la ville. Aujourd'hui, dans les bas fonds, il n'y avait plus du tout accès. Il fallait survivre et pour ça il s'était lié à un homme dont personne ne voulait connaître le nom. C'était synonyme de mort ou tout simplement de désespoir. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu le choix et à présent il était exilé, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il devait fuir. Il devait survivre sans que quiconque ne vienne l'aider. Du sang coulait des plaies qu'il avait reçu avant de pouvoir s'échapper. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort.

Courant tout en sentant ses poumons brûler dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Cependant des souvenirs allaient et venaient, comme si c'était le moment. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Cet homme qui devait le protéger et lui permettre de vivre sous un toit, de manger et de grandir comme les autres jeunes. On l'avait prévenu. Il n'avait pas écouté et au final il n'avait pas eu le choix. Son envie de vivre avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Il s'était raccroché à cet espoir qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Ils avaient raison. Il le conduisait à sa perte mais s'il était resté au final, ce n'était plus vraiment pour lui. Il l'avait rencontré et il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Cela avait alors accéléré sa descente aux Enfers. Il s'était bien trop approché du soleil et ses ailes avaient fondu...

Voilà pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui. Courant et zigzagant dans les ruelles des quartiers malfamés de cette ville, le souffle court, le coeur proche de l'explosion et les lèvres sèches. Ses jambes devenaient si lourdes mais quelle idée de courir avec ses chaussures. C'était pour s'entraîner mais il irait bien plus vite sans. Malheureusement il n'avait plus le temps de les enlever. Tout était arrivé si vite. Le premier coup avait fusé puis les autres l'avaient suivi sans que Myriam n'ait la chance de se défiler. Il avait fallu l'aide d'une tierce personne pour qu'il s'échappe. À présent il fallait trouver un lieu où se rendre. Il connaissait les taudis, il y avait vécu mais ce n'était pas un endroit sûr. Les hommes le poursuivant pouvaient se rendre partout ou presque. Toutefois il faudrait bientôt qu'il s'arrête car son corps ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Tournant encore une fois, il fila par la suite tout droit. Cet endroit était interdit pour toute la population. Mais il n'avait plus que ça pour s'en sortir et ses assaillants avaient ralenti en voyant où ils se trouvaient. Pas lui. C'était sa seule chance. Sans regarder en arrière, il continua et se trouva alors face à un carrousel en piteux état. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lieu. Mais là encore il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se glissa dans le manège tout en espérant que personne ne le trouverait. Ce lieu interdit serait peut-être son havre de paix.


	4. 3 octobre 2019

Sorrow - Flyleaf  
OC : Lys (provenant de l'histoire mettant en scène Ellay)

Il faisait nuit. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Debout depuis que la cérémonie était terminée. Incrédule. Ce qu'elle voyait ne semblait pas être réel. C'était impossible. Il y a encore quelques jours il était à ses côtés, la taquinant une nouvelle fois et elle le lui rendant bien. Son jumeau. Une partie de sa vie était à présent six pieds sous terre. Elle se souvenait de son regard ouvert et vide de toute vie tandis qu'elle sentait le sang chaud parcourir son propre corps. Non. Elle refusait sa mort.

Bloquée devant sa pierre tombale, elle ne semblait même plus voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle. La peine avait tout anesthésiée. Elle n'était pas parvenue à pleurer aujourd'hui. Elle ne ressentait pas la faim ni même la fatigue ou encore l'envie de parler. Lys était vide à cet instant ou plutôt la tristesse avait tout détruit en quelques jours. Tout semblait n'être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Tout s'était passé si vite. Tout n'était que chaos ce jour-là. Les cyclopes, les harpies, les ennemis de tous poils étaient là et ils combattaient avec acharnement. Ils s'étaient tous préparés à ça. Leur vie même était un combat. Être l'enfant d'un Dieu et d'une mortelle n'était pas de tout repos. Voilà pourquoi ils s'entrainaient et restaient en groupe. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne à perdre la vie ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Tout avait basculé en quelques secondes. Elle avait senti son corps contre le sien. Elle avait vu la douleur sur son visage avant qu'elle ne l'entoure de ses bras et l'allonge tout contre elle. La lance avait fait des dégâts que rien ne pourrait changer. Le sang coulait et ce malgré la pression sur la plaie. La vie le quittait malgré ses mots pour le maintenir, malgré son sourire tout en semblant lui dire que tout irait bien malgré sa disparition. C'était faux. Tout n'irait pas bien sans lui. Il était sa famille, son jumeau, son frère, son meilleur ami.

Tout ça se mélangeait. La peine creusait un puits sans fond tout en mélangeant soudain plusieurs émotions. La colère, l'incompréhension, l'envie de se venger, la tristesse, la douleur, tout ça n'était qu'un amas bouillonnant en elle et ne demandant qu'une chose : exploser.

\- Lys, il faut te reposer.

Une voix vint briser le calme du lieu alors qu'en elle tout semblait hurler. Une tempête se préparait. Pourtant elle ne tourna pas la tête vers celle qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Lys, tu m'entends ?

Elle murmura une réponse positive. Sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop pleuré les jours précédents. Mais bien qu'elle l'entendait, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Partir, ce serait le laisser seul. Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était aussi se dire que tout était bien réel, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus dans le temple lié à leur parent divin bien qu'elle soit une chasseuse. Elle s'en voulait de ce choix. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait restée à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps et peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

\- Lys, tu dois te reposer. Nous reviendrons demain si tu veux.  
\- Non...  
\- Pourquoi non ?  
\- Il va être seul... Et moi aussi...  
\- Lys...

Elle la prit tout contre elle et soudain les larmes purent couler à nouveau. Elle laissa sa peine déferler, elle cria, s'agrippa à elle et elle la laissa faire. C'était mieux ainsi. Il le fallait pour qu'enfin elle puisse retourner au camp à ses côtés, pour qu'elle puisse commencer son deuil mais ce sans jamais l'oublier.


	5. 4 octobre

Musique : Make it stop - Rise Against  
OC : Lohan (provenant du même univers que Lys du 3 octobre 2019)

Des bruits sourds. Leurs pas résonnaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout proches. Les vibrations envahissaient l'endroit où elle se terrait. Acculée, frigorifiée, elle était parvenue à se glisser dans ce petit terrier abandonné pour fuir ses assaillants. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle avait même cru pendant quelques minutes être dans ses cauchemars. Pourtant elle avait suivi les conseils de son père, elle s'était pincée mais rien à faire. Une marque rouge était apparue sur sa chair mais eux, n'avaient pas disparu. Les monstres de ses cauchemars étaient bien réels. Elle le savait et ce malgré son jeune âge. Les gens ne la croyaient pas mais elle était sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois une femme aux griffes acérées et au corps de serpent en pleine rue. D'ailleurs elle était là avec les géants ne possédant qu'un oeil. Ils voulaient la dévorer, la déchiqueter, la tuer. ça elle l'avait bien compris de part leurs regards mais aussi grâce à leurs propos. Ils avaient immédiatement fait demi-tour en la voyant. Ils l'avaient pris en chasse et cela semblait leur plaire. Mais pourquoi elle ? Si petite, elle n'avait que 4 ans. Alors elle avait couru jusqu'au parc, laissant derrière elle sa classe. Ainsi elle avait réussi à se trouver une cachette mais ils étaient eux aussi au même endroit. Ils l'avaient suivi sans trop de mal.

Terrifiée, son corps grelottant, elle tentait de ne pas faire de bruits bien que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Étouffant des petits gémissements, elle avait ses genoux tout contre sa poitrine. Elle voulait sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait qu'ils s'en aillent. Fermant les yeux, peut-être qu'en le souhaitant fort cela arriverait. Parfois des gens disaient que prier aidait. Alors elle tenta sans trop savoir comment faire. Chuchotant à peine, elle demandait de l'aide mais soudain le sol trembla plus fortement et sa cachette n'en fut plus une.

\- Trouvée !

Un sourire affamé étirait les lèvres du monstre. Elle hurla de peur et tenta de s'enfuir pour la seconde fois mais il l'attrapa par la cheville et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Fermant à nouveau les yeux fortement comme si cela la ferait disparaître, elle demanda à nouveau de l'aide. Au bout d'un moment cela allait bien marcher non ? Les adultes mentaient mais peut-être pas pour ça.

\- Tu pries les dieux ? Jamais ils ne t'aideront. Ils ont abandonné les humains depuis longtemps, à part pour faire des enfants comme toi. Et tu seras un repas de choix !

Elle se sentit soulevée plus haut mais soudain il lâcha prise et elle tomba durement sur le sol. La tête la première. Du sang coula le long de son crâne et tout finit par s'éteindre. Elle s'était évanouie sous le choc tandis que les monstres se battaient entre eux pour savoir qui la mangeraient. Après tout elle n'était pas bien épaisse. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que le hurlement de Lohan avait alerté les foules. De plus elle était recherchée. L'enfant avait fui en voyant les monstres alors qu'elle était en sortie scolaire. Bientôt le parc ne fut plus aussi vide. Des humains vinrent voir ce qui se tramait et bien que la brume cachaient les monstres aux yeux des mortels, Lohan, elle, était bien réelle tout comme sa plaie. Les monstres n'eurent d'autres choix que de partir sans leur repas de qualité tandis que les humains appelaient une ambulance.

Cet accident, la jeune enfant ne s'en souviendrait pas. Mais elle garderait de cette rencontre une marque indélébile, cette fameuse cicatrice sur l'arrière de son crâne et sa nuque.


	6. 5 octobre 2019

Musique : Love - Imagine Dragons  
OC : Ivy (Poison Ivy)

Pieds nus, elle marchait dans son jardin. Dans ce lieu que les mortels de Gotham évitaient autant que possible. Les autres criminels aussi. Il s'agissait à présent de sa demeure et elle n'en sortait que très peu de fois. La ville ne l'intéressait pas. Ici elle pouvait s'occuper de ses bébés et des enfants ayant trouvé un foyer en sa compagnie. Prenant soin d'eux, elle l'avait également fait pour une tierce personne. Elle était connue et crainte, et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'arriver ici dans un sale état. Ses hyènes étaient à ses côtés, veillant sur elle, mais elles l'avaient laissé passer. Les caressant du bout des doigts pour ne pas les blesser, elle avait fini par prendre dans ses bras le corps blessé de la Reine de Monsieur J pour la déposer dans sa propre chambre et ainsi la soigner.

Harleen était restée ici pendant plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois mais depuis quelques jours, elle était repartie au côté de J. Du véritable J. La copie l'ayant mis à mal avait finalement disparu à son tour sans laisser de traces. L'acide faisait parfois des miracles. Toutefois depuis son départ, son jardin d'Eden était silencieux. Elle n'entendait plus sa voix résonnant parmi les plantes, ni même son rire ou les rires des enfants. Avec elle, la joie de vivre de certains avait disparu. Il fallait se remettre de son départ mais sans doute cela prendrait du temps.

Marchant parmi ses bébés, elle sentait leurs feuilles la caresser sur son passage. Ils sentaient son désarroi. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à s'attacher si vite et si fort à une autre personne. Une seconde perte. La plante empoisonnée de Gotham était faite pour rester ici, c'était tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Prenant soin de son lieu de vie s'aggrandissant jour après jour, la nature reprenait vie grâce à elle et ce sans que quiconque ne vienne la déranger. Pourtant... Elle se sentait si seule. La Reine de J avait troublé ses habitudes mais elle avait aussi su se faire une place dans sa vie.

S'arrêtant aux abords de son paradis terrestre, elle posa son regard sur Gotham. Cette ville si sombre qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. Qui l'avait aussi vu mourir pour finir par renaître. Cette nouvelle vie lui avait pris un premier amour et sa seconde vie voyait le second filer rejoindre le Roi des brigands.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention aux ombres s'approchant. Mais la première explosion la fit rapidement réagir et devant elle un mur végétal s'éleva. Du gaz envahissait son paradis terrestre. Elle vit alors ce qu'elle craignait le plus arriver. Ses bébés semblaient mourir et elle put entendre les gémissements de ses enfants. Courant aussi vite que possible pour les rejoindre, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le gaz n'avait aucun effet sur elle, mais sur eux oui. Ils s'affaissaient et s'étouffaient. Ils disparaissaient tout comme le reste de son existence. Elle tenta de les protéger sans grands résultats. La mort lui prenait sa famille, son jardin d'Eden, son Paradis, son foyer.

Non..  
Ce n'était pas ça.  
Ce n'était pas la Mort qui lui avait tout pris.  
C'était "eux".

Ils portaient des masques pour ne pas être touchés par le gaz mortel qu'ils avaient jeté ici. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était qu'ils venaient de réveiller la vengeance de Mère Nature. Des ronces se mirent à envahir tout le jardin, empalant certains assaillants. Du sang coula en grande quantité. Des gémissements autres que ceux de ses enfants se firent entendre. Passant devant eux sans leur accorder un seul regard, elle cherchait les survivants. Ils venaient de lui prendre ce qui lui restait.

Depuis des mois, des années, elle n'avait pas attaqué Gotham. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ils allaient souffrir à leur tour. La rage l'envahissait au point que sa peau autrefois verte, devenait plus sombre. Ils avaient réveillé quelque chose dont personne ne se serait jamais douté. Ivy n'était plus. Elle avait laissé la place à un être bien plus terrible et ayant soif de vengeance et de mort. L'amour n'était plus là. Ils le lui avaient pris.


	7. 6 octobre 2019

Musique : The four seasons - Winter I. Allegro non molto - Vivaldi   
OC : Drarry (HP)

La guerre ne s’était pas terminée l’année de leurs 17 ans. Le combat final n’avait pas eu l’ampleur tant désirée, tant attendue. Voldemort avait réussi à s’en sortir avec certains de ses adeptes. Durant ce dernier combat tout avait fini par basculer. 

Il n’avait pas eu le choix. L’avait-il déjà eu ? Il ne pouvait très clairement pas répondre à cette question de façon positive. Mais maintenant il l’avait. Tout comme son parrain Severus, il avait pris une décision changeant la donne. Sa vie n’avait plus été la même. Et celles de deux ami.e.s non plus. Iels ne l’avaient pas laissé tomber. Blaise et Pansy avaient pris la même route parsemée d’embûches que lui. Et ce en toute connaissance de causes car aujourd’hui Voldemort se méfiait de ses alliés autant que de ses ennemis. Il y avait des espions dans ses rangs, il le savait sans pouvoir les trouver. Draco en était un à présent. 

Cela faisait déjà cinq années qu’il était au côté du Lord Noir en compagnie de ses parents mais aussi de son parrain. Bellatrix l’observait, elle ne l’envoyait jamais très loin comme si elle se méfiait de ses actes ou plutôt comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Draco n’avait jamais compris sa tante. Son esprit était obscur, bien plus que celui de Voldemort au final. Il faisait attention à ses dires mais aussi à ses actions en sa présence. Elle avait réussi à trouver plusieurs maillons faibles dans le clan de Son Lord. Leurs fins n’avaient pas été des plus paisibles, loin de là. Elle aimait faire souffrir, faire parler et rendre fous. Elle était douée à ce petit jeu. 

Pourtant, cette fois, elle lui avait confié une mission loin de la demeure familiale. Il fallait qu’il s’y rende seul. Ses ami.e.s ne pouvaient pas l’accompagner ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille. Elle le testait. Elle voulait sans doute savoir ce dont il était capable et il ne fallait pas la décevoir. Il n’en avait parlé à personne et au petit matin, il avait transplané jusqu’au lieu prévu. Il devait tuer un sorcier né chez les moldus et ayant des informations du Ministère. Il ne devait en aucun cas parler au groupe ennemi dont le leader était certes Potter mais aussi ses grands amis Weasley et Granger. Et bien qu’il soit espion à leur compte sans que les leaders soient au courant, il devait agir pour rester dans ce personnage qu’il s’était créé. De toute façon depuis son enfance il était un Malfoy. Il était malfaisant comme le reste de son clan. ça l’avait grandement aidé pour ne pas perdre sa place au côté de Voldemort. Tout comme son parrain. 

Mais là, il était seul. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Entrant dans l’auberge. Il était vêtu d’une cape noire entourant son corps gelé par l’hiver. Portant une tenue toute aussi sombre et des gants de la même teinte, cela ne faisait que ressortir davantage sa pâleur ainsi que la couleur de sa chevelure et de ses yeux. S’installant à une table seul, il commanda une boisson chaude tout en attendant de voir sa proie. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’était la présence d’une toute autre personne.   
Potter était ici.   
Il attendait cela se voyait. Seul lui aussi. Quelle était cette folie ? C’était une mission suicide car clairement il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Et ce pour des tas de raisons. 

Son regard se fixa sur lui. Il avait changé, sans doute comme lui. Sa chevelure était plus longue et il avait à cet instant une petite barbe de quelques jours. Sa tenue ne mettait pas en valeur son corps ni même son fameux regard vert mais il émanait de lui quelque chose. Et ce, depuis toujours.   
Buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, sa proie n’était pas là. Il n’y avait que Potter qui subitement croisa son regard. Il put y lire de la surprise puis beaucoup de colère ainsi que de la.. déception ? Il n’en était pas sur. Se redressant, il laissa de l’argent sur sa table et commença à sortir de l’auberge. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Ce serait griller sa couverture. 

Sortant rapidement, il marcha dans la neige tandis que son esprit tentait de comprendre la raison de sa venue ici. Pourquoi Bellatrix avait fait ce choix ? 

Mais bien vite il put entendre le son d’un sort lancé. Avec rapidité il contra le charme et fit face à Potter. Face à face, quelques mètres les séparaient. Leurs souffles étaient visibles. Ils étaient courts. Ils étaient brûlants. 

\- Tiens donc, Potter. Toi ici. Cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas vus. 

Il fallait rester dans son rôle. Il n’avait pas le choix.

\- Malfoy… Tu vas devoir me suivre. Tu dois être jugé pour tes crimes.  
\- Et tu penses que je vais te suivre gentiment ? Je pensais que tu n’étais plus aussi stupide qu’autrefois.  
\- Tu essaies de m’énerver. Tu n’y arriveras pas Draco.

L’entendre dire son prénom le perturba bien plus qu’il ne le pensait. Il trembla légèrement et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Potter était un excellent sorcier ainsi qu’Auror. Il analysait la scène, l’ennemi et les faiblesses que ce dernier pouvaient avoir. Il lança alors à nouveau un sort que le blond parvint à esquiver en partie. Il se retrouva pourtant projeté à plusieurs mètres, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa main. Le souffle coupé, une main sur la poitrine, il sentit un liquide chaud glisser sur son menton. Il s’était sans doute mordu sans le vouloir.

\- Et bien…   
\- Rends-toi. Ne me fais pas faire une chose que je pourrais regretter.  
\- Ce serait tellement dommage que tu aies ma mort sur ta conscience, Harry.

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui fut surpris. Rares étaient les fois où Malfoy l’avait consciemment appelé par son prénom. Cela devait avoir une signification ou alors c’était une simple espérance de sa part. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient face à face et il faudrait bientôt que l’un ou l’autre fasse un choix changeant peut-être la donne de leur aventure, de leur histoire.


	8. 7 octobre 2019

Musique : Father - Tooji  
OC : Rin/Kat

Il le repoussait en dehors du territoire tandis que l’enfant se débattait autant que possible. Hurlant, le griffant, le mordant à sang tout en lui demandant de lui pardonner, qu’il serait sage, qu’il obéirait et ne gronderait plus devant les autres adultes de la meute. Mais rien à faire. Il le conduisait aux frontières de leur territoire. Le jetant comme un vulgaire sac de linge sale, il fixait de son regard doré et menaçant l’enfant dont il était le géniteur. 

Rin gémit une énième fois. Il avait été roué de coups sans que cela ne l’assomme ou l’arrête dans ses diverses tentatives pour rester. Il ne voulait pas partir. Ils étaient sa famille, son clan, sa meute, le seul endroit où il pouvait vivre. Et ce même si depuis sa naissance il avait entendu qu’il était maudit, qu’il représentait une menace et qu’il aurait fallu le tuer plutôt que de le laisser grandir. À présent il était âgé de 7 ans. Son regard rouge était rempli de larmes. Il suppliait à nouveau celui qui les avait conduit ici. 

\- Je serai sage, je te le promets papa.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas ainsi.  
\- Mais pa..

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Prenant un coup violent, il tomba à nouveau au sol, la joue en sang. Son géniteur avait usé de ses griffes pour le faire taire. Ce n’était pas nouveau. Rin en avait pris l’habitude bien que Kat désirait déchiqueter cet homme de ses crocs. Mais pour l’instant elle écoutait Rin bien que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il leur était inférieur. Ce n’était pas un alpha contrairement à celui qui les avait vraiment éduqué. Il devrait être à leurs pieds plutôt que de les battre. Eux étaient des Alphas. Ils étaient bien plus forts et puissants que lui. Pourtant Rin ne voulait pas que sa louve le rende à leur mère à tous Gaïa. 

\- S’il te plait… J’ai été sage… Je suis resté loin de tout le monde comme tu me l’avais dit.  
\- Tu es une plaie pour notre meute, une honte pour notre clan, pour…  
\- Toi.

Cette fois, c’en était trop. Il était allé trop loin. Rin n’avait rien pu faire. Kat avait pris le dessus. Son regard était tout aussi sanglant que celui de son frère, mais bien plus sombre. Ses crocs étaient visibles, ses griffes aussi. Essuyant le sang sur sa joue, elle se redressa habilement. 

\- Je le savais. Je leur avais dit qu’il fallait vous tuer !  
\- Tais-toi !   
\- Vous êtes une plaie ! Des monstres !   
\- TAIS-TOI !!

Elle avait hurlé cette fois. Son souffle était court. Elle avait l’impression de devenir folle. Cette chose n’était pas leur père. Il n’était rien. C’était lui le monstre ! Qui ferait ça à ses enfants ? QUI ?! À part un véritable monstre….   
Et il venait de faire une grossière erreur.. Il avait reculé devant son cri. Il avait montré qu’il les craignait. Il avait perdu le pouvoir qu’il avait sur eux en un instant. Même Rin l’avait vu et pour une fois ils étaient d’accord. Avançant vers lui, il recula à nouveau d’un pas tout en se rendant compte de l’erreur qu’il commettait pour la seconde fois.

\- Vous avez peur. Tu as peur de nous. Tes enfants !   
\- Vous n’êtes pas mes enfants ! J’aurai dû vous tuer comme votre mère le voulait. Personne ne vous a jamais désiré. Vous êtes dangereux.

Et ce n’était pas peu dire. À peine eut-il terminé sa tirade que Kat se jeta sur lui en usant de célérité. Encore jeune, elle n’était pas aussi habile et efficace que certains anciens loups mais elle réussit tout de même à le toucher. Le griffant au niveau de son cou, elle le vit tenir subitement sa chair ouverte et sanguinolente. Il émit un gargouillis étrange pendant que sa vie se déversait sur leur terre mère. Souriante, elle le fixa tandis qu’il comprenait qu’il ne reverrait pas sa meute. 

À présent il leur fallait partir pour de bon. Ils n’avaient plus le choix. De toute façon ils étaient bannis. Personne ne voulait d’eux. Alors à quoi bon attendre… Et suite à cet acte, même celui qu’ils respectaient plus que tout ne pourrait rien pour eux.   
Laissant derrière eux le corps sans vie de leur monstrueux géniteur, Kat garda le dessus et usa de célérité pour s’éloigner autant que possible de cet enfer. Bientôt ils auraient des lycans à leur trousse, des membres de leur ancienne famille. Et il valait mieux mettre de la distance entre eux, et ce autant que possible.


	9. 8 octobre 2019

Musique : Battle Symphony - Linkin Park

OC : Ramyël et Lucian

  
  


Allongé, il était temps de se reposer. La journée avait été rude. Cet exorcisme l’avait épuisé plus qu’il ne le pensait et il se doutait que ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui ne serait pas le dernier en ce lieu. De nos jours, les endroits de ce genre pullulaient et son travail ne s’en trouvait que plus complexe. De plus vu son âge, il avait observé les époques se suivre sans jamais trop se ressembler et clairement les temps étaient durs, les ombres étaient de plus en plus présentes. Il en venait à regretter son statut. 

Lorsqu’il pouvait enfin rentrer, il tentait d’oublier tout ce qu’il avait vu. Il fallait qu’il se repose. Son corps en avait grandement besoin mais son âme aussi. Fermant enfin les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration. Ce n’était pas facile. Son esprit était encore actif et ressassait encore et encore ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui et ce qu’il devra faire plus tard. Toutefois il fallait reprendre des forces sous peine de se laisser dévorer sans vraiment le vouloir lors de sa prochaine séance. Chose ô combien désagréable, surtout sans pouvoir mourir.

Inspirer.   
Expirer.   
Prendre son temps.   
Se concentrer sur son corps et sur ses muscles.   
Cela prenait du temps mais au fil de longues minutes il se sentit partir. Enfin.    
  


**“CRAAAAC”**

C’était ce qu’il pensait… Ce qu’il avait espéré mais le bruit sourd provenant de sa propre chambre ne signifiait qu’une chose : des ennuis. Se redressant vivement, enfin autant qu’il le pouvait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une vieille connaissance.

\- Tu me dois déjà une fenêtre. La liste devient longue et tu ne m’as toujours pas remboursé.   
\- Tu m’en diras tant.

Bien que son ami semblait sourire, quelque chose n’allait pas. Et c’est là qu’il vit les liens obscurs pénétrer sa demeure. Il avait pourtant protégé les lieux mais la puissance de ce qui les attaquait dépassait les menaces habituelles. Se levant, il prit son ami par le poignet et le plaça derrière lui sans lui laisser le choix. Les liens se dirigèrent immédiatement vers eux mais ils prirent de plein fouet une protection supplémentaire. Personne ne le touchait et pour une bonne raison. Il était maudit. Il Lui appartenait et il avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse le toucher, l’attaquer ou tout simplement mettre fin à ses jours. Certes le contact physique était possible mais un très court laps de temps, sans quoi son ou sa partenaire perdait la vie. 

Il était donc la meilleure protection possible pour Ramyël. 

\- Tu t’es encore mis dans une histoire obscure et dangereuse.   
\- Tu me connais… Lucian…    
\- C’est bien pour ça. 

Il commença alors à psalmodier des propos que peu de gens connaissaient encore sur cette terre. Se concentrant, il s’était déjà fatigué lors de son travail du jour. Cette attaque n’était pas la bienvenue mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait frapper fort. Se concentrant tandis que les liens tentaient encore et encore de les attaquer, une douce musique se fit entendre. Leurs assaillants se figèrent et s’en allèrent comme ils étaient arrivés. 

\- Ce n’est pas commun…

Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’appeler un esprit à l’aide que leurs ennemis avaient disparu. Ce n’était pas bon. Il avait entendu la mélodie. Cela ne signifiait qu’une chose, Il était revenu. 

Se tournant brusquement pour faire face à son ami, il le fit s’allonger. Il n’était pas dans un bel état. 

\- Je te soigne mais en échange tu me racontes.   
\- Ai-je le choix ?   
\- Non. 


	10. 9 octobre 2019

Musique : Hedwige’s Theme  
OC : Rhea et Isaac

Le paysage défilait si vite. Totalement enfoui au creux du pelage de la gigantesque louve, il ne ressentait plus du tout le froid. Il avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient poursuivis, l'enfant appréciait cet instant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti protégé ni même en sécurité ou au chaud. S’accrochant à son pelage pour tenir bon, il était heureux. Elle venait de lui offrir un foyer sans vraiment le vouloir. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue à son secours. Les villageois étaient à ça de le tuer, de lui jeter des pierres tandis que des gardes approchaient dangereusement. Elle était alors apparue devant lui et soudain tout avait basculé. En quelques secondes à peine, elle lui avait ordonné de monter sur son dos tandis que tout son corps changeait et craquait dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme était devenue une louve blanche immense aux yeux dorés. Son pelage était doux et pur et il était totalement invisible grâce à elle. 

Pourtant il jeta un coup d'oeil pour ainsi voir si leurs assaillants étaient toujours à leur poursuite. Une flèche vint alors frôler sa joue, laissant une traînée de sang pour finir par se figer dans un arbre non loin d'eux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'armes ordinaires. Pour tuer un lycan ou tout du moins le blesser, il fallait de l'argent. Il ne le savait que trop bien. C'était ce qui avait tué ses parents. Gémissant de peur, il essuya du revers de la main le sang chaud coulant le long de sa peau.

\- Baisses-toi bon sang !

La voix de la louve fut accompagné d'un grognement sourd. Il baissa vite la tête, penaud. Elle avait raison. C’était bien trop dangereux pour qu’il se permette ce genre de folie. Pourtant elle gronda plus doucement pour le rassurer, et il eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que leur folle poursuite continuait. 

Elle zigzaguait entre les arbres pour tenter de trouver un moyen de se cacher avec le louveteau. Mais blanche et d’une taille imposante, pour l’instant elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa rapidité pour les éloigner au possible du groupe de chasseurs. Pourquoi en avait-il après ce petit ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et son instinct avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Elle s’était mêlée de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas, alors qu’elle-même était déjà dans une situation périlleuse. Mais qui aurait pu laisser un enfant seul ? Les humains étaient cruels. Ils étaient prêts à le lapider sans vergogne. Des envies sombres ressurgirent brusquement mais elle n’avait pas le temps pour ça. La priorité actuelle était de se cacher pour que tout s’apaise pendant un temps. Il fallait disparaître et elle savait qui pourrait les aider. 

Se faufilant avec agilité, elle parvint à sauter par-dessus un ravin en espérant que les chasseurs n’iraient pas plus loin. Mais c’était sans grand espoir. À peine eut-elle posée les pattes sur la terre ferme qu’une flèche vint se planter devant elle. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, les arcs la visant à des endroits stratégiques, elle n’en doutait pas. S’arrêtant, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il ne leur restait plus qu’une seule solution. 

\- Descend.

C’était un ordre d’un Alpha à un autre certes plus petit, mais il n’avait pas encore le cran de la défier. Il s'exécuta et il était clair qu’il avait peur qu’elle le livre aux chasseurs. La regardant puis les fixant, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.   
Reprenant alors sa forme humaine, totalement nue, sa chevelure glissa le long de ses reins. On pouvait voir ici et là des cicatrices fines et blanches. Défiant les chasseurs du regard, elle prit l’enfant tout contre elle.

\- Fais moi confiance.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Le louveteau acquiesça tout en se lovant contre son alpha. Il ferma les yeux comme s’il savait ce qui allait leur arriver. Et subitement elle se laissa tomber dans le ravin devant les regards éberlués de leurs adversaires.


	11. 10 octobre 2019

Musique : Sign of times - Harry Styles  
OC : Eve (et possiblement ses enfants)

Les berceaux étaient vides.   
Ses enfants.   
Il lui avait pris ses enfants.   
La chair de sa chair. Les larmes ne parvenaient plus à couler. La tristesse et le désespoir avaient fini par ne laisser que la rage et la colère. Ils étaient sans défense et ce monstre les avaient dérobé. Pensait-il vraiment s’en sortir ? Il venait de prendre un risque qu’il n’avait sans doute pas calculé. Selon lui, elle ne ferait rien ? C’était bien mal la connaître. Elle les chercherait partout. Elle le traquerait et ce même si cela devait durer des siècles. Il avait beau être de son clan, cela ne le sauverait pas. 

Se redressant, elle essuya les quelques larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Laissant la pièce vide de tous sons, de toute vie, elle sortit de l’appartement qu’elle avait pris pour vivre avec ses enfants et ainsi permettre à leur père et sa famille, de venir si l’envie leur prenait. Son regard si calme habituellement semblait orageux. La tension était palpable. Tout son corps hurlait sa colère et son envie de détruire quiconque se trouvant sur sa route. Sans doute que dans son monde natal un orage était présent depuis cet incident. Le jardin de son frère allait en subir les conséquences mais tout cela n’avait aucune importance. Plus rien n’en avait après tout ça, à part retrouver les triplés. 

À peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans les rues de la ville, qu’elle laissa ses ailes transparaître aux yeux de tous. Le ciel se fendit d’éclair tandis que la tempête faisait rage en elle. S’élevant au-dessus des mortels surpris et parfois même incrédules, elle se dirigea vers eux. Ils devaient être au courant bien qu’elle ne le leur dirait qu’une seule et unique fois. À eux de voir par la suite s’ils intervenaient ou non bien que ce serait sans doute complexe. Mais ils seraient avertis.   
C’était sa première action et pour ce faire, elle se posa devant leur demeure. Sans perdre de temps, elle parla fortement. Qu’ils entendent ou non, ce n’était pas de son ressort. Ce n’était pas ce qui lui importait le plus. 

Cela ne dura que quelques instants et elle n’attendit pas une quelconque réaction. Le sol se fendit subitement sous ses pieds, laissant alors entrevoir un miroir suivi d’un escalier. Le lien entre son monde et celui-ci. Sans un regard en arrière, elle passa la frontière et laissa le tout ouvert pendant quelques minutes. Descendant encore et encore, elle parvint enfin à ce monde qui l’avait vu naître. Le monde dans lequel ses parents trônaient. Mais là encore, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Ils devaient se douter que quelque chose était arrivé. Leur monde était sans dessus-dessous. La tempête envahissait au fur et à mesure les divers recoins de leur univers tandis que sa puissance atteignait son paroxysme. 

Elle prendrait ses enfants. Elle récupérerait ses bébés. Il n’aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte. Il venait tout simplement de signer son arrêt de mort et personne ne pourrait arrêter Eve en si bon chemin. Si ses petits frères, jumeaux de leur état, la craignaient, ce n’était pas pour rien. Et il serait bientôt au courant de tous les aspects sombres et obscurs de sa personnalité. Il en ferait les frais au point de demander pardon, au point de supplier qu’elle l’achève ce qu’elle ne fera jamais. Sa fin sera douloureuse et lente dans leur monde. Ce n’était que le début de sa descente aux enfers. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le sauver.


	12. 11 octobre 2019

Musique : Jilian (I’d give my heart) - Within Temptation  
OC : Blake 

Pas après pas, elle se rapprochait de son but. Le ventre se tordant d’une angoisse bien trop connue. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça déjà ? Après tout elle allait lui détruire sa vie si elle restait à ses côtés. C’était tout du moins ce qu’elle pensait et ce à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit depuis des années. Elle avait tenté de repousser autant que possible les gens. Jouant avec son apparence pour ça mais c’était sans compter Alexie et Coleen. Surtout Alexie d’ailleurs qui s’était accrochée à elle tel un koala. Grâce à elles, Blake avait réussi à apprécier des moments partagés avec d’autres personnes que des membres de sa famille. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais Lui…. Il s’était greffé sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Il avait réussi à se faire sa place dans son existence et ce malgré le fait qu’elle le repousse à maintes reprises. Et autant dire que la jeune femme n’était pas douce. Plutôt brutale dans ses propos, elle faisait tout pour que personne ne s’accroche à elle et c’était devenu une façon de vivre. 

Pourtant il avait toujours été là. Grappillant du temps, parfois un sourire ou même un rire ce qui avaient grandement surpris ses amies. Mais il n’aurait jamais dû. Elle le lui avait répété des millions de fois. Elle lui avait dit qu’il était fou, elle en était même venue à lui hurler dessus et étrangement s’exprimer de la sorte l’avait aussi libéré d’un poids dont elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle avait lâché tout ce qu’elle pensait d’elle et ce n’était pas glorieux. À ses propres yeux elle n’était qu’un monstre, qu’une erreur de la nature qu’on devrait tuer, et d’autres le pensaient sans doute. Mais Lui.. Lui il lui avait démontré plusieurs fois que c’était faux. Elle était appréciée, aimée, soutenue. Toutefois il l’avait aussi prévenu que ses amies avaient beau rester, si elle continuait sur cette lancée, elle les perdrait. Ce fut alors un choc. Perdre sa famille de coeur. Cette famille qu’on a du mal à trouver mais qu’on se construit et que l’on garde précieusement. Elle était proche de les perdre ? Peut-être… À force de tout envoyer paitre, elle le faisait sans doute avec elles aussi. Non.. Elles étaient son âme, son coeur. Les larmes s’étaient mises à couler à cette simple pensée et elle avait alors reçu son premier câlin de sa part. Elle avait ressenti sa chaleur contre la sienne, et ce fut un moment doux et agréable.

Esquivant habituellement les contacts physiques, c’était elle qui avait fini par s’accrocher à lui le temps que ses larmes se tarissent. Il était resté jusqu’au bout et encore quelques instants après. Cela avait été un déclic important pour Blake. Le premier d’une longue série.

Mais aujourd’hui… Cela faisait des années que tout ça avait eu lieu. Ils s’étaient séparés tout en continuant à s’écrire, à se voir autant que possible et il était devenu un être important. D’ailleurs elle comptait tout lui dire aujourd’hui. 

Ses pas étaient rapides mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle ralentissait tout en se demandant si c’était une bonne idée au final. Si ça se trouve il ne ressentait pas ça pour elle et elle le ferait fuir pour de bon. Secouant la tête, elle en avait assez de tourner en boucle encore et encore sans jamais s’arrêter sur de telles pensées. 

Elle avait fait ce choix. Lui parler, tout lui avouer et advienne que pourra. C’était un grand pas en avant. Et à cet instant elle ne se doutait pas qu’un beau jour elle angoisserait pour autre chose. Par exemple une potion changeant de couleur et signifiant qu’un événement de taille allait arriver dans leur vie.


	13. 12 octobre 2019

Musique : All of me - John Legend  
OC : Séléné et un.e inconnu.e

  
  


Ce jour-là elle s’était levée comme à son habitude. Se décontaminant dès son réveil, mettant son masque de jour par la suite, les vêtements s’étaient à nouveau glissés sur sa peau une fois sortie de la douche. L’air ambiant était plus ou moins respirable mais depuis son enfance Séléné avait été relativement sensible à la pollution de son monde. Elle devait agir ainsi pour ne pas retourner à l’hôpital sous peine d’y rester cette fois.   


Bien que sa ville était ensevelie sous un brouillard constant, elle aimait certains endroits. Des plantes avaient réussi à survivre, des animaux aussi mais ils étaient rares. La jeune femme les cherchait et tentait de leur trouver un habitat plus convenable ce qui était très complexe. Sa ville n’était pas la seule dans cette situation. Le reste de sa planète était dans un sale état sans que quiconque ne puisse plus rien y faire. C’était tout du moins ce qu’elle pensait. Car ce jour-là, alors qu’elle se rendait sur son lieu de travail, elle avait ressenti un frisson. C’était étrange. Regardant autour d’elle, il n’y avait rien. Pas d’air, juste ce même brouillard et les gens cachés par leur masque et leurs vêtements. D’où venait cette sensation ? S’arrêtant net, elle avait manqué de se faire bousculer mais les insultes se mirent à pleuvoir malgré tout sans qu’elle n’y fasse attention. Il y avait quelque chose de singulier dans cette journée sans qu’elle ne sache encore quoi.   


Regardant les informations sur le bracelet à sa main, la température était bonne, l’air irrespirable ou presque en extérieur, mais soudain, quelque chose changea. Le frisson se refit sentir. Surprise, elle se tourna en direction du changement. Courant sans faire attention à sa respiration, elle se rendit dans cette petite ruelle et c’est là qu’elle le vit. Il demandait de l’aide. Qui était-il ? Il n’avait pas de vêtements protecteurs ni même de masque. Il le fallait. Elle le savait.   


S’approchant, elle retira son propre masque et le lui mit avant de le porter sans trop de mal. Il était si léger. Son souffle court, elle se mit à tousser mais heureusement ils n’étaient pas loin de son appartement. Les gens la regardaient avec effroi mais personne ne vint pour autant l’aider. Chacun pour soi. Chacun son masque. Si elle l’avait enlevé c’était son problème et elle l’avait bien compris. Son organisme commençait déjà à lutter. Pourtant elle ne changea pas d’avis. Avançant dans le brouillard pollué, elle parvint dans le hall de son immeuble. La décontamination commença déjà ici devant le regard éberlué des gardiens. 

** \- Mademoiselle ! Vous n’auriez pas dû ! Que va dire votre père ?**  
** \- Père…**

Elle se mit à tousser fortement. Tombant à genoux dans le sas sans que personne ne puisse l’atteindre. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas seule. L’être qu’elle avait porté avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient d’un bleu océan, tout du moins c’était ainsi que les océans étaient décrits dans les livres. Sa peau était pâle et sa chevelure aussi. Il retira son masque et posa alors ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune femme. Approchant son visage du sien, ses lèvres des siennes, il les déposa pour lui insuffler un air qui la fit frémir. Soudain son corps se calma. Sa respiration fut plus calme. C’était une première pour elle. Jamais elle n’avait réussi à respirer de la sorte.

** \- Que…**   
** \- Je t’ai trouvé !**   
** \- Quoi ?**   
** \- Ton monde est vraiment exécrable mais heureusement tu es là pour eux. Bien que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle forme. ça fait très humain, je te voyais plus sous la forme d'une plante mais nous ferons avec.**   


De quoi parlait-il ? Du coin de l’œil elle vit les gardiens de son immeuble réagir aux propos de la personne face à elle. Quelque chose clochait non ?


	14. 13 octobre 2019

Musique : Snowpiercer - Dream On, Dreamer  
OC : Ange et Âme (ils n'ont pas encore de prénoms, je n'en ressentais pas encore le besoin)

Le vent soufflait dans sa chevelure. Pourtant elle avait l’étrange impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Son corps était lourd. Son esprit avait sombré dans les ténèbres l’entourant depuis si longtemps. Elle avait alors pris la seule décision qui lui semblait bonne. Ce choix qui changerait tout une fois pour toute.   
Debout au bord de ce toit, il s’agissait d’un immeuble comme un autre. Il n’y avait aucune signification. Il était juste là au bon moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus ressenti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas réussi à respirer comme autrefois, à mettre la tête hors de l’eau ? Elle ne s’en souvenait pas. Cela semblait faire une éternité. Levant la tête, le ciel était bleu, des nuages ici et là mais sa vision ne lui indiquait plus que le noir et le gris. Plus de lumières. Plus rien. Elle ne put sentir la douceur de l’air tiède sur sa peau, ni même la caresse de sa propre chevelure. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa tomber. Son corps bascula. Son âme avec. Une sensation de déjà-vu mais c’était impossible non ? Lorsque l’on meurt tout s’arrête. C’était ce qu’elle pensait. Ce qu’elle désirait. 

Pourtant son corps ne heurta pas le sol. Non il fut bloqué par un tout autre corps. Elle perdit son souffle l’espace d’un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux et de le voir. Sa chevelure noire. Ses yeux verts. Sa peau constellée de grains de beauté. Et ses ailes si blanches. Elle parvenait à le voir en couleur. C’était si étrange et si beau. Tellement que son coeur se serra. Sa gorge aussi et son ventre se noua. Il la gardait tout contre lui, la conduisant loin de ce qu’elle avait ardemment désiré. 

"Pourquoi…"

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure. Pourtant son corps s'agrippa au sien. Ses mains se figèrent sur sa tenue, sur ses épaules, sur sa peau, sur tout son être. Son visage se posa tout contre son épaule tandis qu’il la serrait plus fort. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Plus jamais. 

S’arrêtant à l’abri des regards car des gens l’avaient sûrement vu, il avait pris ce risque et il savait que sa sentence serait lourde. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus la voir agir ainsi. Cette âme ancienne qu’il avait appris à connaître et qu’il avait vu périr tant de fois toujours de cette manière si sombre, si lourde. Les ténèbres parvenaient toujours à la trouver, son esprit se retrouvait toujours dévoré par cette maladie et son âme disparaissait un beau jour pour finir par renaître. Ce cycle sans fin n’était plus possible. 

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cette âme avait pris la forme d’un homme, d’une femme, d’un être sans genre, sans sexualité prédéfinie. Il l’avait vu se détruire et se faire mettre à terre tant de fois.

"Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi.  
Alors laisse-moi partir…   
Plus jamais… C’est égoïste… Je ne peux plus. "

Ses ailes perdaient déjà des plumes d’un blanc immaculé mais teinté de sang à leur bout. La douleur vrillait ses sens. Sa tête lui tournait mais il ne la lâchait pas. Il ne le fallait pas car elle partirait à nouveau. Il avait déjà désobéi autrefois et on lui avait interdit de lui parler, d'interagir une nouvelle fois. Les ordres avaient été clairs. Mais à quoi bon être un ange si l’on ne fait rien.   
Le blanc disparaissait par endroit, laissant entrevoir une toute autre teinte. Il avait fait son choix. 

Elle avait vu le changement mais son regard se perdit à nouveau. Les ténèbres n'avaient pas disparu. Ils étaient toujours là, chuchotant encore et encore des propos qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle tenta de le faire lâcher, de le blesser mais rien ne put lui permettre de fuir cette fois.


	15. 14 octobre 2019

Musique : Overdose - Grandson  
OC : Leyla

La journée avait été terrible au travail. Elle n’avait rêvé que d’une chose, pouvoir se libérer et marcher en musique. C’était chose faite. Elle ne pouvait désirer davantage à part peut-être un bon repas pour ce soir mais pour une fois elle avait déjà tout ce qu’il fallait chez elle. Toutefois… Elle avait senti une pression au niveau de son cou. Un frémissement qui l’avait rendu méfiante.   
Et pour de bonnes raisons.   
Derrière elle une personne qu’elle tenta de fuir mais c’était peine perdue. Non loin, au bout d’une rue qu’elle pensait être une des rares à connaître pour aller plus vite, se trouvait un groupe. 

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin Leyla.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Tu n’as pas le choix.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à celle possédant une chevelure rouge et longue. Ses cheveux ondulaient en partie sur sa poitrine, son regard sombre ne lâchait en aucun cas Leyla. Sa peau pâle ne faisait que ressortir les flammes entourant son visage. Ses mains gantées tenaient une arme à feu. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle le lui avait dit et elle n’hésiterait pas à le lui faire comprendre autrement. 

Retirant son casque, elle le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac en bandoulière et ce tout en réfléchissant à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une porte de sortie mais ici cela semblait impossible. Le petit groupe tout aussi armé que leur cheffe ne plaisantait pas. C’était déjà une chance qu’elle n’ait pas déjà été jetée dans un fourgon ou un quelconque véhicule. Soupirant, elle remit une mèche de sa propre chevelure derrière son oreille. Un petit tic qu’elle possédait depuis son enfance.

\- On a toujours le choix Darya.  
\- Pas toi.  
\- Mais toi oui. Tu pourrais me permettre de m’évader à nouveau, de vivre et de ne pas être enfermée dans cet endroit que je déteste. Tu le sais. Tu as grandi avec moi là-bas. Tu sais ce qui se passe.   
\- Ce sont les ordres.  
\- Ne les écoute pas… Je t’en prie.  
\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te ramène qu’une autre personne. Je serai plus douce et nous prendrons notre temps.

Mais d’avoir le temps ou non, ce n’était pas ce qui importait pour Leyla. C’était sa liberté. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu’elle était parvenue à fuir ce lieu. Plus jamais elle ne voulait y retourner. Et ce même s’il fallait périr pour ça. Elle serait prête à tout. Et cela dû se lire dans son regard car Darya s’approcha rapidement pour tenter de l’immobiliser, de la maintenir au sol pour mieux l'entraîner dans un véhicule non loin de là. Cependant la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. 

Tout son corps sembla se débattre pour ne pas perdre ce qu’il avait obtenu grâce à cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait réussi à travailler, à avoir un appartement et même à faire vivre une plante verte. Elle avait même des connaissances et elle espérait un jour avoir un.e véritable ami.e. Si elle se laissait faire, tout ça ne serait pas possible.   
Autrefois elle avait cru que Darya était cette fameuse personne mais non. Elle avait choisi d’obéir mais pas elle. Jamais. Se débattant encore et encore, les autres gardes laissèrent faire leur cheffe. Sauf que deux années avaient aussi permis à son ancienne amie de se dépasser également mais à un tout autre niveau. Brusquement et brutalement, Leyla se retrouva face contre le sol, le nez en sang, la lèvre inférieure ouverte tout comme son arcade sourcilière gauche.

\- Tu as perdu de ton assurance.  
\- Mais j’ai gagné tellement plus Darya… 

La cheffe l’attacha avec de lourdes chaînes et la conduisit dans une voiture blindée. 

\- Tu dois oublier tout ça.  
\- Jamais. Je tenterai à nouveau de partir et tu le sais. Ils le savent aussi.   
\- Pas cette fois Leyla.   
\- Quoi ?

Le visage déconfit de son ancienne amie l’avait surpris. 

\- Ce n’est plus la même personne qui est aux commandes.  
\- Comment ça ? Qui ?  
\- Tu le verras par toi-même. 

Elle ferma la porte d’un coup sec. Leur entrevue était terminée. Il fallait rentrer à présent. Si elle voulait véritablement lui laisser le temps de se préparer, il fallait partir maintenant. Ce qu’elle allait découvrir, la surprendrait mais pas que. Et ça Darya le savait d’ores et déjà.


	16. 15 octobre 2019

Musique : Ta Reine - Angèle  
OC : Prue 

Il faisait encore nuit mais bientôt le jour tenterait de percer à travers les nuages et la pluie. Sortant de sa chambre, elle était seule dans le temple dédiée à sa mère divine. Personne.   
Pieds nus, elle traversa le temple pour en sortir mais iel n’était plus là. Malgré son invitation, iel avait encore disparu. Pourtant obtenir la bénédiction pour entrer dans le temple de sa mère, ce n’était pas rien. Seul.e.s ses enfants pouvaient normalement y entrer. Mais pour cette personne elle avait obtenu l’accord de son parent divin.   
Tant pis. De toute façon iel avait été clair.e la dernière fois qu’iels s’étaient vu.e.s. Cela avait vite dérivé en larmes, en cris ou en propos blessants. Mais cela avait été la fois de trop pour Prue. 

Rentrant à nouveau dans le temple, elle retira ses vêtements pour aller se délasser sous une douche chaude. Sa chevelure colla rapidement à sa peau mais elle ne parvint pas à le.a sortir de son esprit. C’était rageant. Ce seul moment de détente ne l’avait pas été. Soupirant, la jeune demi-déesse enfila rapidement un t-shirt du camp ainsi qu’un jean troué ici et là. Elle prit le temps d’attacher sa chevelure en une longue tresse mais aussi de mettre ses bijoux. Ils étaient sa protection et son soutien tout comme les tatouages sur son corps dont ses mains. 

Il fallait à présent savoir ce qui était advenu après leur rencontre durant la nuit. Ce n’était clairement pas prévu mais comme le jour où iels s’étaient vu.e.s pour la première fois. Non il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Elle ne voulait plus rien laisser passer. Rancunière de nature, avec cette personne, Prue avait plus de mal. C’était usant, fatiguant et elle commençait à être lasse de toute cette situation. Se souvenant alors de ses derniers propos, elle serra la mâchoire avant d’accélérer le pas. Croisant sans doute pas mal de jeunes du camp, elle n’y fit même pas attention. Son esprit était focalisé sur bien d’autres choses dont cette fameuse personne. Et de leurs côtés, ils ne voulaient clairement pas la déranger. Elle était bien plus effrayante que d’habitude.

\- Tu m’agaces fortement.

Elle entra plus profondément dans les bois. Cela lui changerait sans doute les idées et elle avait besoin de quelques ingrédients. L’odeur de la terre humide lui fit beaucoup de bien. La fraîcheur la fit même frémir. Un simple t-shirt en guise de haute n’était sans doute pas suffisant. Pourtant elle ne fit pas demi-tour. Avançant toujours plus profondément, elle espérait retrouver une plante bien particulière. Lorsque son regard fut attiré par une chevelure peu commune et qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ainsi donc iel était là. Quelle perte de temps que de soucier de sa petite personne. Non, penser cela serait aller trop loin. 

\- Tu me fuis.

Son vis-à-vis sursauta. Clairement iel ne s’attendait pas à la retrouver si vite ni même ici. Cela lui plut. Au moins elle n’était peut-être pas la seule à tergiverser à tort ou à raison. 

\- Non.  
\- Tu es sûr.e ? Tu n’as pas accepté mon invitation.  
\- Je pensais te suivre et…   
\- Et tu as préféré passer la nuit dehors ou dans un tout autre temple.  
\- On peut dire ça.  
\- Sois plus clair.e.   
\- J’ai voulu mais quelque chose m’a dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Tu semblais énervée par ma présence.  
\- Il y a de quoi je pense vu comment nous nous sommes séparé.e.s la dernière fois.  
\- Oui c’est vrai… Je le regrette. Mais…  
\- Mais ? 

Son regard était à deux doigts de lancer des éclairs. Son corps se tendait, prêt à agir d’une façon ou d’une autre. C’était visible, voir même palpable.

\- Mais il fallait que je sois honnête envers toi et à ce moment-là je ne voyais que ça.  
\- Très bien. 

Sa réponse fut plus sèche qu’elle ne le pensait. Sa gorge se serrait. 

\- Prue.  
\- Ne me parle pas. Pas maintenant je te prie. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si je reste, mes mots dépasseront ma pensée. Pas cette fois. Nous nous retrouverons sans doute lors du repas du camp. Tu restes jusque-là ?  
\- Oui mais..

Elle lui adressa un sourire ce qui le.a coupa net dans sa lancée. 

\- À plus tard.   
\- D’accord.

Ainsi leur premier échange depuis la nuit dernière s’acheva. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce dont les deux personnes rêvaient mais plus tard peut-être, iels pourraient communiquer plus sereinement.


	17. 16 octobre2019

Musique : Someone you loved - Lewis Capaldi  
OC : Sacha

Je ne pensais pas que ta perte aurait été si dure surtout après toutes ces années. Tout avait repris son cours, nous n’avions pas eu le choix. Il a fallu nous battre et papa a eu beaucoup de mal à endurer ton absence. J’ai bien cru qu’il allait te suivre mais il nous a regardé un beau jour et il a repris vie. C’était étrange. Nous avons clairement vu une étincelle de vie dans son regard ce jour-là. Il n’était plus si vide, si terne, si mort. Il ne nous avait pas oublié et il a changé pas mal de choses par la suite.   
Son travail en premier lieu. Est-ce que tu te souviens le nombre de fois où il nous avait dit qu’il était prêt à partir, que tout ça le saoulait et qu’il n’avait pas peur de se barrer de cet endroit ? Et bien il l’a enfin fait, six mois après ton départ. Le jour de ton anniversaire, comme quoi, c’était bel et bien un signe. Personnellement j’y crois. Je suis sûr que tu étais à ses côtés et que tu l’as rassuré. Je t’en remercie maman.

Mais il nous a aussi aidé à faire nos devoirs, à aller au sport ou autre activité. Il a vu Ryan jouer dans sa pièce de théâtre. Il est même venu me voir à ma compétition d’athlétisme. Alors il n’est pas devenu parfait du jour au lendemain, mais il a fait beaucoup d’efforts. ça n’a pas été simple. Le fait de partir de son emploi nous a souvent mené à manger du riz et des pâtes mais nous avons survécu. Papy et mamie nous ont aidé. Ils ont tout fait pour que l’on ne parte pas de chez nous. ça aurait été un autre coup dur et papa ne se serait peut-être pas relevé cette fois. Par contre, aujourd’hui, tout est remboursé. 

Cela fait bientôt dix années que tu n’es plus là. À présent j’ai vingt-trois ans et je vis dans un petit studio en ville mais pas très loin de notre foyer. Je vais souvent voir papa. Ryan a 20 ans. Tu te rends compte. Il est majeur et il a continué dans les arts. C’était sa passion. Tu nous l’avais bien dit. Il a pris ta passion et ton amour du spectacle. Papa dit qu’on te revoit en lui et je suis assez d’accord. Il a ton rire et ton nez. J’ai ton regard où clairement on peut tout lire. C’est assez rageant parfois mais j’en suis fier. 

Tu nous manques mais tu nous as soutenu à ta manière et je t’avoue que si j’écris cette lettre aujourd’hui ce n’est pas pour rien. J’aimerai que là où tu te trouves, tu puisses aider papa. Hier il est venu à l’improviste là où je réside. Je lui ai laissé les clés. Et ce qu’il a vu l’a surpris. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé et ce malgré le fait que je lui parle logiquement de tout. Mais pas de ça. Je n’y arrivais pas. Mais cette fois, il m’a vu dans les bras d’un homme. Il s’agit de mon compagnon, Axel. Je l’ai rencontré dans une soirée chez des ami.e.s que l’on a en commun et.. voilà. On a commencé à flirter, à sortir ensemble et cela fait déjà deux ans. Je ne pensais pas que cela m’arriverait un jour. J’avais peur de cet aspect de ma vie, peur que les gens le découvrent et me jugent. On voit ça de plus en plus souvent dans les journaux tu sais. Te connaissant tu aurais sans doute exploser de colère, tu serais allée au combat. Je t’envie cette force. Je ne l’ai pas. Je n’en ai pas l’impression. 

J’aurai voulu présenter Axel convenablement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je le regretterai sans doute pendant longtemps. Mais depuis j’ai peur de parler à papa. Pourtant il le faudra. Je ne sais pas comment il l’a pris. Alors avant de rentrer à la maison, je t’écris ce message. Soutiens-le à nouveau. Moi j’ai Axel à présent. Mais lui, il ne t’a plus et bien qu’il fasse le fier, tu lui manques tellement. Cela se voit lorsque nous parlons de toi. Son regard se perd au loin et dans ces cas-là nous attendons qu’il revienne à nous, totalement gêné. Puis il nous parle de vous, de votre rencontre, de vos disputes, de vos voyages, de sa rencontre avec tes parents, de nos naissances. De tout. Il n’a rien oublié. Pendant ce temps il joue avec ton alliance se trouvant à son cou. Tu n’es jamais loin de lui. 

Je te demande juste de le soutenir, non pas que le fait que je sois amoureux d’un homme soit horrible, mais je ne voudrais pas qu’il soit déçu que je ne lui ai rien dit, qu’il pense qu’il a peut-être dit des choses qui m’ont bloqué alors que non. C’est juste ce monde qui m’a fait peur pendant bien trop longtemps.   
Maintenant je vais aller le voir, la boule au ventre et nauséeux. J’ai peur. Mais je dois le faire. Pour Axel, mais surtout pour moi. Ce poids disparaîtra. 

Je t’aime maman. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit. ça aussi je le regrette. Mais je le pense, je l’ai pensé et je le penserai toujours. 

De la part de ton fils, Sacha.


	18. 17 octobre 2019

Musique : Without me - Halsey   
OC : RIn et Kat (déjà vu lors d’un précédent chapitre)

Marchant près d’un cours d’eau, elle tentait de calmer sa colère. Rageant au point que son regard devenait plus proche du noir que du rouge habituel. Ses crocs sortaient parfois tout comme ses griffes. Son corps craquait par endroit avant de reprendre une forme plus humaine. Secouant parfois la tête, ce n’était pas chose aisée que de faire descendre la pression face à ses propos. Il avait osé dire ça ? Après tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui, pour eux, pour leur survie. Il n’avait plus besoin d’elle. Bien. Parfait même.

Elle n’avait qu’à prendre le dessus pour de bon sans lui laisser la chance d’émettre le moindre son. Kat se trouvait assez douce depuis leur naissance. Conciliante envers Rin et il la trahissait de la sorte. Son propre frère. C’était tellement rageant et blessant aussi bien qu’elle ne parvenait pas encore à parfaitement identifier ce ressenti.   
Il était sa seule famille. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils partagaient la même enveloppe charnelle. S’ils étaient encore là, en train de se mouvoir, c’était bien grâce à elle et non pas à ce louveteau de pacotille bien trop gentil et doux. Il ne voulait pas tuer ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre ?! Et les coeurs allaient tomber du ciel ? Les gens les pourchassant allaient arrêter du jour au lendemain ? Bien sur que non. Ils étaient des Alphas et surtout ils étaient vu comme des nuisances par leur propre clan, mais aussi les autres. Aucun groupe résidant sur cette planète ne les acceptait. Alors bien évidemment, il fallait se défendre voir même avoir un coup d’avance.

Oui, ils avaient du sang sur les mains mais le premier vampire aussi tout comme le premier lycan. La chasse était dans leur veine, la survie aussi et ce louveteau osait dire qu’elle avait tord, qu’elle n’était qu’une plaie pour lui et qu’elle n’apportait que chaos et carnage.  
S’arrêtant net, elle hurla à pleins poumons. Que leurs ennemis l’entendent, elle s’en fichait. Elle les tuerait ou alors elle se laisserait mourir puisque de toute façon c’est ce qui allait advenir d’eux. 

Une larme, puis deux, elle continuait de hurler, de décharger toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Plus jamais elle ne voulait l’entendre. C’était la goutte de trop. 

\- Tu serais mort Rin. MORT sans moi. Nous avons dû fuir notre propre meute, notre famille mais ce n’est pas moi qui ait voulu ce regard rouge ni notre puissance. J’adore ça. Oui j’aime être Alpha, être au-dessus d’eux et le leur montrer, les rabaisser lorsqu’ils osent penser qu’ils sont meilleurs que nous. Mais ce n’est pas moi qui ait mis cette malédiction sur notre tête. 

Elle regarda son reflet dans l’eau, c’était le seul moyen pour elle de se voir tel qu’elle était normalement mais aussi de voir son frère. Ses larmes continuaient de couler mais la colère ne désemplissait pas. Croisant son regard, elle serra les crocs au point de se faire saigner. Tremblant au-delà des mots, elle avait l’impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de perdre la raison et il le voyait lui-aussi.

\- Kat. Ecoutes-moi.  
\- NON ! FERME-LA RIN ! 

Elle avait de nouveau hurlé à pleins poumons ce qui résonna une énième fois dans la vallée autrefois calme. Essuyant les larmes du revers de la main, elle ne l’observait plus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus partager son corps avec lui. 

\- Tu n’es plus..  
\- Ne dis pas ça Kat.  
\- Ne pas dire ça ? Tu as dit bien pire que ça Rin. Tu m’as trahi. 

Du bruit l’alerta mais elle ne bougea pas. C’était fini tout ça. Elle en avait assez.

\- Tu dis que je suis une nuisance. Alors autant éliminer la nuisance tu ne penses pas Rin ?  
\- Kat j’ai dit des choses que je..  
\- Que tu ne pensais pas ? Ne sois pas stupide. Tu les penses depuis notre enfance. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, c’est bientôt fini.

Le bruit se rapprochait et semblait à présent les entourer dans les fourrés. Elle leva la tête et huma leur odeur.

\- Ils sont là pour nous Rin. 

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis qu’une balle en argent pénétrait leur chair, traversant de part en part leur épaule. Cela laissa une plaie ne pouvant cicatriser seule. Elle gémit de douleur et se retrouva accroupie. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour la mettre à terre et leurs ennemis le savaient. Pourtant cette fois elle ne bougea pas ce qui les prit par surprise. Elle les vit alors sortir des fourrés. Les regardant un à un, elle finit par regarder à nouveau le reflet de l’eau.

\- Alors ? Heureux ? Je ne les ai pas tué. 

Le regard de Rin s’écarquilla tandis que celui de Kat se ferma. Elle attendait la suite mais rien ne vint pour eux. Un homme avait arrêté les autres.

\- Tu ne te défends pas Kat.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Son regard d’un rouge sombre plongeant dans le sien, gris et froid.

\- Franchement… Je te fais un cadeau, je suis là face à vous et tu les empêches de me tuer alors qu’ils en meurent d’envie. Je sens leur soif de sang d’ici. Tu te ramollis Zahyn.


	19. 19 octobre 2019

Musique : Don’t stop me now - Queen  
OC : Icare (dresseur pokemon)

Il faisait encore nuit. L’île entière était endormie. Il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne viennent à percer le ciel. Pourtant il faisait déjà chaud. De la sueur roulait le long de sa nuque et de son dos, cependant Icare ne s’arrêtait pas. Son sac sur le dos, une boussole à la main, il voyait que l’aiguille tournait dans tous les sens. C’était un détail qu’il avait remarqué après s’être perdu une première fois dans les environs. Cela restait un bon souvenir car il avait pu s’approcher d’un Mimiqui et ce dernier après un câlin de la part de son goupix des glaces avait accepté de les accompagner. À présent il se trouvait dans une des pokeballs à sa taille qu'il faisait attention de ne pas perdre. Le chemin étant tortueux, il fallait parfois grimper des parois, se mêler à la végétation plutôt abondante. Clairement ce n’était pas l’aventure la plus simple de son existence, et ce bien qu’il soit parti de chez lui à 11 ans il y avait de ça sept années. Le temps passait si vite.

Essuyant l’eau coulant sur son visage et le gênant, il fit une petite pause pour se désaltérer. La chaleur était étouffante et il avait l’étrange impression d’être observé. Pourtant rien n’était visible. Et cela ne l’arrêterait pas. Il voulait savoir d’où venait ce phénomène et plus il avançait plus la boussole perdait la tête. 

\- Allez Icare. Tu peux le faire ! 

Il rangea sa gourde pour finir par remettre son sac sur son dos. Sa respiration était courte et haletante. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau tout comme son pantacourt. Mais clairement il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Il était proche. Il le ressentait. Et la pression environnante n’en était que plus forte. Il était certain que quelqu’un.e l’observait. Mais qui ? Quoi ? Impossible de le savoir. 

\- Quelle chaleur…

Il remit en place sa casquette et reprit sa route avec sa lampe frontale. Il valait mieux être bien équipé surtout à cette heure du jour et dans un tel endroit. Pourtant, ce qui l’avait surpris, c’était qu’il n’avait rencontré aucun pokemon. Parfois certains d’entre eux aimaient davantage l’obscurité mais rien. Pas même un pokemon endormi au détour d’un chemin. Rien. Tout semblait vide de toute vie ce qui n’était pas possible. Pas ici. Cet endroit était particulier. Non pas qu’il serait déçu si ce n’était pas le cas, mais il devait bien avoir une explication à tous ces étranges phénomènes. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit de ne pas venir ici. Pourquoi ? Il avait tenté d’en savoir plus sur le fait que la boussole s’affolait mais personne n’avait voulu lui répondre. Les gens changeaient de sujet. Avaient-ils peur ? Non… Il n’en avait pas eu l’impression. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Reprenant sa route, il suivit à nouveau un pseudo-chemin désigné par les aiguilles folles de sa boussole. Il avait tenté de voir si cet endroit était sur sa carte mais non. En tout cas les routes n’étaient pas tracées. Pas après pas, il s’approchait, mais de quoi ? 

Et ce jusqu’à entendre un son, un craquement. Il se figea et tenta de voir d’où cela venait. La lumière de sa lampe frontale vola brusquement en éclat et il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. La lune ne parvenait pas à atteindre ce lieu. Inquiet mais ne s’affolant pas, Icare récupéra son téléphone portable pour tenter de trouver une potentielle lumière. Mais lorsqu’il trouva la fameuse application, son regard croisa celui d’un être. Il sursauta. Il ne l’avait pas senti s’approcher et là, il était face à lui. Il n’aurait qu’à tendre la main pour le toucher mais il n’osa pas. L’être le fixait et soudain la lumière de son portable disparut à son tour.

\- Mince ! 

Un frôlement contre son être et il sentit que ses pokeballs s’agitaient. Brusquement ses compagnons sortirent et l’entourèrent. Son petit goupix des glaces, leur dernier compagnon Mimiqui mais également Oniglali, Papillusion, Strassie, Phyllali et Félinferno qui de sa simple présence parvint à illuminer les lieux. Mais aucune trace de l’être qu’il avait entraperçu il y a à peine quelques secondes. Ses compagnons semblaient aux aguets.

\- Merci bien… Vu que nous en sommes déjà là, si on continuait.

Les pokemons à ses côtés se tournèrent vers lui, il leur donna à tour de rôle de quoi se sustenter et vérifia que tout le monde allait bien vu la chaleur.

\- Oniglali, s’il fait trop chaud, retourne dans la pokeball. Ok ? Pareil pour toi Strassie, si tu ne te sens pas bien. 

Il les frôla pour vérifier que leur température corporelle était correcte. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu’ils soient mis à mal malgré son idée farfelue de partir à la recherche de “Mew savait quoi”. Leur dernier compagnon, Mimiqui, s’approcha de lui. Il lui caressa la tête tendrement.

\- Tout va bien je te remercie. J’avoue avoir été surpris mais ça va. Toi aussi ?

Le Mimiqui pencha légèrement la tête avant de sautiller une première fois. Cela rassura Icare. Il pouvait dès à présent reprendre sa route. Il voulait retrouver l'être qu'il avait pu apercevoir quelques instants. Ce pokemon n'était pas dans le pokedex, tout du moins il n'en avait pas encore trouvé la moindre trace. C'était fascinant !


	20. 18 octobre 2019

Musique : No meant for me - Wayne Static  
OC : Andrew et Ivy

Il était à terre. Du sang coulait de son nez et peut-être même de son arcade, mais il continuait de tenir fermement tout contre lui la petite plante qu’il avait trouvé dans une poubelle. Et bien sur c’était à cet instant précis que des gens de sa classe l’avaient vu. S’en était suivi l’altercation orale, le tout accompagné de propos aussi fleuris et doux les uns que les autres. Il avait tenu bon. Il n’avait pas plié ni même répondu. Ils n’en valaient pas la peine. Mais lorsqu’un membre du groupe de harceleurs avait voulu faire tomber ce qu’il tenait fermement entre ses doigts, il avait donné un coup d’épaule pour le faire basculer. Cela ne lui avait pas plu bien évidemment, pas plus qu’à ses comparses. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans une telle position.   
Roué de coups. Il se protégeait la tête comme il pouvait mais aussi le ventre histoire que la plante ne soit pas plus abîmée qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Gémissant de douleur sous les insultes et rires du groupe, il avait les yeux clos. Il espérait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Cela faisait déjà bien un mois qu’il réussissait à les esquiver. Manque de chance pour aujourd’hui. 

\- Alors tu ne dis rien le bouseux ?!  
\- T’es vraiment con…  
\- Regardez-moi ces fringues et ce visage. Il devrait crever, il ne sert à rien.  
\- Ouais ! Si on le tuait ! On pourrait voir d’autres gars voir même Le Joker ou Double Face !  
\- T’es fou ! Et Batman ?! Tu y as pensé ou encore Robin ou même Nightwing. Je veux pas avoir d’emmerdes pour cette sous-merde.

Leur conversation ne les fit pas s’arrêter pour autant. Au contraire même, comme si le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas le blesser plus était de sa faute. Le sang coulait le long de son visage tandis que des bleus se faisaient déjà voir sur sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état mais il continuait de tenir bon autant que possible.

\- De toute façon personne le trouvera ici. C’est qu’un déchet de plus!   
\- J’avais raison alors, on peut le tuer !   
\- Mais t’es barge toi…

Sauf que celui qui désirait tant sa mort, lui donna un coup plus violent à la tête. Andrew gémit plus fort de douleur ce qui sembla calmer un peu plus le reste du groupe.

\- Il ne se défend même pas en plus. Putain vous avez vraiment peur de Batman ? Il viendra pas pour un gars pareil. Il s’en fout. Et personne ne saura que c’est nous de toute façon.   
\- Euh…  
\- Allez vous allez pas vous dégonfler !   
\- Bah…

Ils continuaient de reculer, laissant petit à petit Andrew seul à seul avec son tortionnaire. Ce dernier s’énerva davantage face à la réaction de ses comparses. 

\- Il dit rien en plus. Putain vous êtes vraiment des merdes ! 

Il se tourna pour regarder sa victime avec un sourire pour le moins inquiétant mais que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir, bien trop concentré à ne pas être davantage blessé au visage.

\- Tu vas crever !  
\- ...  
\- Vraiment ?

Une voix suave s’était élevée dans la fameuse ruelle. Pourtant aucun autre son ne parvenait jusqu’à eux, tout du moins Andrew ne parvenait pas à entendre quoique ce soit. Sa tête semblait bourdonner sans cesse. 

\- Tirons-nous !   
\- Oh, vous voulez déjà partir ? Vous sembliez pourtant bien vous amuser. Je pourrais me joindre à vous. Une amie m'a appris à apprécier les jeux.

Un mur de lierre et de ronces s’éleva entre la sortie et le petit groupe. Ils ne faisaient plus les fiers depuis quelques temps déjà, mais ces ronces ne leur annonçaient rien de bon. Le pseudo chef du groupe et accessoirement le plus violent tenta pourtant de faire le fier.

\- Dégage ! Tu nous déranges !   
\- Tu oses me donner des ordres ?

Cette fois ils ne firent pas qu’entendre la voix ou voir les ronces. Cette fois un corps était face à eux. Une chevelure rouge, une peau verte et des arabesques sur son être ainsi que des plantes accompagnant les formes de l’être non loin d’eux. À ses côtés, deux plantes carnivores avaient poussé. S’approchant du petit groupe, ils s’écartèrent pour ainsi la laisser arriver jusqu’à Andrew.

\- Une nouvelle plante. Tu n’aurais pas dû partir du Jardin.

Ainsi donc, elle était là. Il ouvrit les yeux après avoir senti un contact plus doux dans sa chevelure. Une caresse presque éphémère mais il la connaissait si bien. Et Ivy était là, observant à son tour le visage du jeune homme. Ses plantes, ses bébés s’agitèrent brusquement tandis qu’elle se redressait pour faire face à ceux ayant osé blesser son protégé. L’un de ses protégés. 

\- Nous.. Nous.. Il a tout fait ! C’est lui qui a voulu le tuer !   
\- Vous me vendez ?! Ils l’ont autant frappé que moi.  
\- Chut…

Elle déposa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres tandis qu’elle s’approchait d’eux. Son parfum si particulier envahissait alors la ruelle et semblait atténuer l’envie des jeunes tortionnaires de fuir.

\- Vous faites trop de bruit vous savez.  
\- Oui.. Pardon.. on…  
\- Chut…. 

Elle esquissa alors un sourire et posa sa main sur leur joue à tour de rôle.

\- Il ne faut plus faire de bruit maintenant. 

Ils se mirent à sourire tandis que le poison envahissait doucement leur peau. Mais soudain leurs corps furent pris de violentes convulsions. Tombant sur le sol, ils ne parvenaient plus à parler. Il était trop tard pour ça. Et Ivy le leur avait dit, ils étaient trop bruyants. Se retournant pour retrouver Andrew, ses plantes se firent un plaisir de dévorer les tortionnaires avant de disparaître dans le sol pour retourner au Jardin d’Eden que Poison Ivy avait créé sans que quiconque ne vienne la déranger. Peu de gens pouvaient venir chez elle. 

\- Rentrons chez nous Andrew.  
\- Oui…

Il gémit de douleur, laissant pourtant entrevoir la petite plante qu’il avait voulu sauver. Le sol trembla et soudain une gigantesque fleur rouge les avala pour les reconduire chez eux. À l’abri. C’était ce qu’Ivy pensait encore à cette époque.


	21. 20 octobre 2019

Musique : Roi - Bilal   
OC : Kitai

Une chevelure rouge éclairant un visage sérieux. Il commençait à faire froid. Des gants, une énorme écharpe et un manteau épais, ses pas faisaient du bruit dans la neige. Le seul son qu’il pouvait écouter à cette heure tardive. C’était devenu une habitude. Il attendait et au bout d’un moment il se rendait directement sur place. Il était certain de le trouver à cet endroit. Ses collègues lui auraient envoyé un sms sinon.   
C’était arrivé une fois.   
Il était parti à l’heure et cela les avait tellement surpris et choqué qu’ils avaient préféré prévenir Kitai au cas où. Cela l’avait fait sourire. Il était content que Law ait trouvé un endroit où travailler dans lequel il était bien entouré. C’était rassurant. Et ce jour-là, s’il était parti plus tôt, c’était pour un évènement bien particulier. Un évènement familial. Il serait venu le chercher par la peau des fesses autrement mais il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur Lawrence.

Les années étaient passées si vite depuis tous les incidents ayant traversé leur vie. ça n’avait pas été simple. D’apparence humaine, Kitai ne l’était pas. Loin de là. Dragon de son état, il avait dû fuir son monde natal pour celui des humains. Il était encore enfant à cette époque. Il avait tout perdu. Sa famille. Sa maison. Cela n’avait pas été simple et ici tout était différent. Il avait dû changer son apparence et était devenu un enfant lambda dans un orphelinat. À partir de là, des tas de choses avaient fait changer le dragon. Son univers entier s’était créé au fur et à mesure des rencontres et lorsqu’il pensait avoir droit à du calme, c’est là que tout avait de nouveau basculé. Nessie, Sakkai, Kyogi, et tant d’autres… Puis Law revenant dans sa vie comme un clown sortant de sa boîte. C’était soudain, brutal mais cela lui avait permis de grandir encore un peu. De ne plus être aussi égoïste, aussi étroit d’esprit qu’il l’était encore à cette époque. 

Et aujourd’hui il avait déjà 27 ans. Cela faisait 10 ans que tout ça était derrière lui. Mais en tant que dragon, pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que son corps cesserait sa croissance pour ralentir. Pour l’instant il prenait de l’âge comme les mortels, peut-être que tout son être s’était adapté pour Lui, pour ne pas le perdre trop tôt, pour ne pas le voir changer et lui non. C’était une question qui le hantait parfois. Il avait trouvé son Roi. Ce n’était pas rien pour un dragon tel que lui. 

Mais il était arrivé. Il laissa tout ça de côté avant de montrer patte blanche à l’entrée. À force les gardiens de l’immeuble le reconnaissaient sans mal. Il les salua même par leurs prénoms en leur demandant comment ils allaient ainsi que leur famille ou autre. Il prit bien dix bonnes minutes pour faire la conversation avant de grimper dans les étages pour le rejoindre. Il n’avait pas retiré ses vêtements. Il n’était pas ici pour rester. Il n’avait qu’une seule et simple mission, le ramener chez eux. 

Prenant au vol les vêtements de son compagnon, il s’approcha de son bureau et le vit concentrer sur un énième dossier. Il s’arrêta pour le contempler. Sérieux, il fronçait les sourcils. Tiens donc, il n’avait pas ses lunettes de repos ? Il le vit repousser une mèche de sa chevelure blonde et vit alors une partie de la brûlure se trouvant sur son visage. Une marque visible par tous. Law était magnifique par bien des aspects. Il le lui répétait souvent. Il ne voulait pas qu’il oublie tout ça. Il cauchemardait encore parfois de cette période durant laquelle Law avait été hospitalisé…   
Aujourd’hui tout cela était loin mais son subconscient aimait parfois le tourmenter. Il se rassurait alors en le regardant, en le prenant tout contre lui et en sentant alors son corps bouger au rythme de sa respiration, en sentant sa chaleur contre la sienne mais aussi la douceur de sa peau, de sa chevelure. Il se rendormait paisiblement par la suite. 

Le regardant encore un peu, il vit bien que son Roi ne l’avait pas remarqué. Roulant des yeux, il finit par s’approcher pour déposer un bonnet sur sa chevelure puis l’écharpe autour de son cou tout en l’écoutant grommeler qu’il avait encore du travail. Kitai acquiesçait tout en le préparant. Il ne le contrariait pas. Il l’habillait juste puis le mettait sur son épaule si jamais il ne voulait pas se détacher de son bureau devant les regards amusés de ses collègues rentrant à leur tour, rassurés que le jeune blond soit entre de bonnes mains.

À peine la porte de l’immeuble dépassée, Kitai sentit sa respiration plus calme et surtout il ne l’entendait plus lui demander de le déposer. Le prenant tout contre lui d’une toute autre façon, il put se rendre compte qu’il s’était à nouveau endormi. Le ramenant alors chez eux sans un bruit, sous la neige, il était heureux.


	22. 21 octobre 2019

Musique : Call it what you want - Taylor Swift  
OC : Cassandra

\- TAISEZ-VOUS À LA FIN !!!

Ils s’étaient tous tournés vers elle, surpris et c’était peu dire. Habituellement elle était discrète et là brusquement elle était sortie de ses gonds. Les regardant tous, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux remplis de larmes. Ils avaient réussi à la mettre à bout en quelques instants à peine. 

\- C’est ma vie. J’en fais ce que je veux et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Je vous ai informé de ce que je comptais faire. Je trouvais ça correct de vous en parler mais que vous soyez d’accord ou non ne changera rien au fait que je vais vivre avec elle.

Elle ne les laissa pas répliquer. Continuant sur sa lancée pour ainsi pouvoir mettre ça rapidement derrière elle. Cassandra ne les connaissait que trop bien. Si elle leur laissait la moindre chance de placer un mot ce serait fini et elle ne parviendrait plus à se remettre dans un tel état pour enfin prendre la parole de la sorte. Cela avait pris des années avant d'en arriver là et elle ne voulait pas remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Je sors avec elle depuis des mois, des années et bien que vous l’appreniez que maintenant, là encore ça ne changera rien. Vous ne la connaissez pas. Oui c’est vrai. Mais vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes trop étroits d’esprit et vous venez de le prouver à nouveau en me disant que ce n’était qu’une phase, qu’un délire à la mode. Vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et récupéra sa veste ainsi que son sac. Sa mère s’approcha d’elle pour tenter de la retenir. Mais en vain. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle parte et prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. 

\- Désolée mais je ne peux pas rester après tout ça. On s’appellera d’accord ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et salua d’un signe de la main les gens présents bien que certaines personnes ne le méritaient pas. Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ainsi ses clés. Elle souria rien qu’en pensant au fait que cet objet anodin avait une signification importante à présent. C’était le signe qu’elle la rejoignait. Se trouvant niaise pour le coup, elle finit par hausser les épaules. Ce n’était pas si grave d’avoir des réactions de ce genre de temps en temps et ce même après trois ans de relation. 

Soudain son téléphone vibra, elle vérifia le nom et décrocha rapidement. Il faut dire qu’elle lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt en lui indiquant que tout ne se passait pas vraiment comme elle l’avait désiré. Et c’était peu dire.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis sortie et là je rentre à la maison. On pourra en parler plus tranquillement mais ils sont au courant. Pour certaines personnes leur réaction ne m’a pas étonné mais d’autres si… Au moins je sais ce qui nous attend. 

Elle l’écouta lui répondre à l’autre bout du fil comme au tout début de leur relation. Des kilomètres les avaient séparé pendant pas mal de temps mais plus depuis quelques mois. C’était aussi cela qui l’avait décidé à se lancer. Petit à petit, elles s’étaient créées un nid douillet et à cet instant elle avait hâte d’y retourner. L’imaginant blottie sur le canapé en pantalon large, t-shirt tout aussi grand et des chaussettes en pilou. Sa chevelure totalement en vrac mais le sourire aux lèvres en lui parlant. Cela s’entendait dans sa voix et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle en avait besoin après ce repas. 

\- Ah ça, ils ne le savent pas. Tu voudras qu’il soit au courant de tout ça ? Tu es sûre ?

Là encore, elle attendit sa réponse mais cette fois en passant devant une pâtisserie. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de profiter du dessert. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée de prendre quelques gourmandises pour rattraper tous les précédents événements.

\- Ok, si tu veux. Mais on ne le dira qu’à quelques personnes. Je ne veux pas que cela te retombe dessus d’accord ? Mes parents ça devrait être ok mais pas qui tu sais, ni toute sa clique.. Pour mes grands-parents va falloir faire ça doucement. Mais je pense qu’ils sont compréhensifs. Enfin on verra bien.

Elle rentra dans la pâtisserie et salua alors les gens présents.

\- J’arrive dans quelques minutes, tu peux préparer du thé ? J’aurai de quoi l’accompagner. Je t’embrasse. Hé ! Je t’aime aussi.

Elle sourit et mit fin à la conversation après sa réponse avant d’attendre son tour. Réfléchissant à ce qu’elle allait pouvoir prendre, un assortiment de petits gâteaux serait la meilleure solution. Au moins cette fin de journée serait plus douce…


	23. 22 octobre 2019

Musique : Hater - Korn  
OC : Adrien

C’était une blague ? Il était devant la porte de son appartement mais sa clé ne fonctionnait pas. Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia pour la énième fois qu’il ne s’était pas trompé. Pourtant il n’avait rien bu. Il ne se droguait pas. C’était bien la porte de leur appartement et ses affaires étaient derrière avec celles de son compagnon. Toquant, sonnant, personne. Il ne devait pas être rentré. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Sortant son téléphone, il vérifia s’il n’avait pas loupé une information capitale du genre que son copain avait cassé sa clé et avait été obligé de changer des serrures ou autre. Mais rien. Aucun appel en absence ou de messages non-lus nulle part. C’était bizarre et il ne voulait pas croire une seconde qu’il avait fait ça intentionnellement. Non il ne ferait pas ça surtout qu’il n’y avait aucune raison à ça. Si ? Fronçant les sourcils, il descendit les cinq étages à pieds histoire de tenter de se remettre les idées en place puis une fois hors de l’immeuble il alla se poser sur un banc dans le parc non loin de leur quartier. Il reprit son téléphone et en tentant d’être calme, il tenta de l’appeler. Un message n’était pas suffisant. Pas là. Il n’avait pas osé faire ça tout de même. 

Pas de réponses. Il ne laissa aucun message. Ce serait trop facile. Attendant quelques instants, il tenta de nouveau mais là encore, aucune réponse.   
Il se foutait de lui.   
La colère commençait clairement à monter, tapant du pied sur le sol pour tenter de se détendre, il lui écrivit un message lui demandant de le rappeler. Mais bien sûr il se doutait d'ores et déjà qu’il n’aurait aucune réponse. Réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu les conduire jusque-là, il faisait la liste de certaines petites choses. Bon. Ils s’étaient disputés dernièrement mais à quel couple cela n’arrivait pas ? Il pensait que tout avait été réglé mais il semblerait que non.   
Tapant plus fortement du pied, sa patience commençait à s’étioler à une allure folle tout comme son calme. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il comprenait ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son compagnon, bien qu’il ne méritait pas de porter cette appellation, venait de le foutre dehors sans rien lui dire et en gardant ses affaires. Ce n’était pas autre chose. ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Même s’il l’espérait dans un coin de son esprit. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus rien. Tous ses biens étaient là-bas. Il ne possédait plus que son sac, son téléphone, et les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui.

La gorge nouée, il tenta pour la énième fois de le joindre et cette fois quelqu’un.e décrocha. Mais pas la personne qu’il attendait.

\- Allo ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Salomé.  
\- Donc Salomé, est-ce que Ludovic est dans les environs ?  
\- C’est de la part de qui ?

Alors là, c’était de mieux en mieux. Il devait se présenter à une tierce personne pour pouvoir répondre à son futur ex-compagnon. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- De son futur ex-petit copain.  
\- Il a un petit copain ? Il ne m’en a jamais parlé.  
\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu réponds à son téléphone.  
\- Je suis sa copine.  
\- Quoi…  
\- Bah ouais, sa copine. 

Il put ensuite entendre une voix masculine et il sut ce qui se passait. Il s’était foutu de sa gueule. Et ce durant des mois. La personne raccrocha. Il valait mieux. Sauf qu’il ne savait pas à qui il allait avoir à faire. Il l’avait pris pour un con pendant tout ce temps, il le foutait dehors de la pire des manières, cassait avec lui comme un enfoiré. Très bien. 

Reprenant son sac, il sortit du parc d’un pas assuré bien que sa gorge était encore nouée, que son ventre continuait à jouer au yo-yo et que son cœur venait d'être brisé. Ravalant ses larmes, ce n’était pas le moment. Il marcha à travers la ville, d’une pour se défouler mais aussi pour rejoindre un immeuble en particulier. Il essuya son visage couvert de sueur vu l’allure à laquelle il avait marché mais aussi vu le nombre de kilomètres parcourus en si peu de temps.   
Le jeune homme cherchait un nom en particulier et lorsqu’enfin il le trouva, il sonna à l’interphone. Il espérait avoir une réponse. Au moins une dans cette journée de merde. 

\- Oui ?  
\- Coucou, c’est Adrien.  
\- Je t’ouvre.

Suite à un petit bip, il pénétra les locaux et se rendit jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Sa gorge semblait s’être mise d’accord avec son estomac au final. Ce n’était pas bon signe. L’envie de vomir n’était pas loin mais il devait tenir bon. Il ne fallait pas que ce connard gagne. Jamais.   
Parvenant alors au septième étage, il put le voir sur le palier de son appartement et ce en boxer et débardeur. Cela ne l'étonnait plus vraiment à présent. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour qu'Adrien ne soit plus choqué par ses diverses tenues pour accueillir les gens.

\- Tu as une sale gueule.  
\- Je sais..  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Il m’a foutu dehors.

Le regard de son meilleur ami sembla brusquement changer. Se faisant alors choper, il enfouit son visage contre son épaule et à cet instant, il laissa s’effondrer tous les murs qu’il avait créé pour tenir bon. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Une autre voix qu’il connaissait se fit entendre.

\- Il va rester à la maison avec nous. ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Bien sur que non. Je vais lui préparer le clic-clac. ça te va Adrien ?  
\- Oui… Merci beaucoup…

Son meilleur ami ferma la porte derrière eux. Heureusement qu’ils étaient là. Mais bientôt l’autre connard s’en mordrait les doigts. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Jamais. Cependant, à cet instant, il avait besoin d'être écouté, entouré et au chaud.


	24. 23 octobre 2019

Musique : Seasons of love - Rent  
OC : Cris (diminutif de Cristal)  
(je ne m'attendais pas à écrire un texte de ce genre sur cette musique pourtant c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit directement.)

Cela faisait des jours qu’elle était ici. Ils étaient venus à tour de rôle pour avoir des informations et comme il le lui avait dit, les autres n’avaient pas été doux. Pourtant elle n’avait pas lâché prise. De toute façon elle n’avait rien à leur dire. Elle ne savait pas jusqu’où l’enfant était parti. Elle espérait simplement qu’il était en sécurité auprès des siens. C’était ce qui lui importait le plus depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré. Ce petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes avait réussi à l’atteindre plus qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais imaginé. 

Travailler ici ce n’était pas une mince affaire. Elle avait assisté à des évènements assez étranges, parfois sanglantes voir même glauques. Les expériences ne se passaient pas toujours bien et ce n’était pas peu dire. Elle pensait être au-dessus de tout ça. Scientifique, sérieuse, elle avait aussi ses limites. De plus elle ne supportait pas la cruauté gratuite. Et depuis son entrée dans cette “entreprise” tout avait basculé. 

Lors de son premier jour, elle pensait faire partie d’un groupe luttant pour faire avancer les choses. Alors dans un sens tel était le cas, mais pas de la façon dont elle l'avait espéré. Malheureusement elle avait déjà signé et partir de cet endroit n’était pas une mince affaire. La plupart des gens partait les pieds devant ou disparaissait brusquement. Leur bureau était alors vidé sans que quiconque ne sache ce qui c’était passé. Sans doute en serait-il de même pour elle à présent.  
Pendant des semaines, des mois, elle avait tenté de trouver une solution. Elle avait songé à fuir à son tour tout en craignant qu’ils ne la retrouvent. Cristal avait même tenté de trouver de quoi les faire chanter et qu’ainsi ils la laissent en paix. Mais c’était à partir de là qu’ils lui avaient confié un nouveau projet. Elle était tombé sous le charme de cet enfant.   
Il avait tenté de l’attaquer, de la mordre pour finir par humer son parfum et se lover tout contre elle. Cela avait étonné les dirigeants. Ainsi Cris était devenue sa référente. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas, c’était qu’à partir de là, elle ne comptait plus partir seule. Elle voulait le libérer. Il ne devait pas subir ce qu’elle avait vu sur des adultes. Dans les sous-sols… Il y avait souvent des cris… Rien que d’y songer, elle eut un frisson. Ou alors c’était le fait que ses vêtements étaient encore trempés dans une pièce pour le moins fraîche. 

Songeant encore à l’enfant, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Le prenant dans ses bras, elle avait couru dans la neige jusqu’au grillage. Attrapée par les “chiens” des dirigeants, elle s’était retrouvée dans cette pièce peu conviviale. Des assauts psychologiques et aussi physiques, mais rien ni personne ne le trouverait. Ça elle en était assurée. Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle pensait lorsqu’un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tout le bâtiment venait de trembler et pourtant elle était au moins dix. 

Regardant la caméra dans un coin de la pièce, la lumière vacilla. Un soucis ? Une attaque ? Ce n’était pas possible. Tout était tellement sécurisé qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une armée pour pénétrer les locaux.

Des hurlements, des cris, des bruits d’arme à feu et une personne entrant en vitesse dans sa pièce. Armé jusqu’aux dents, il était en sueur. 

\- Vous semblez avoir peur.

Il lui asséna un coup violent au visage. Un de plus. Crachant du sang sur le sol, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait beau être violent, elle ne le craignait pas. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un pion, tout comme elle. 

\- J’espère que vous allez tous souffrir…  
\- Tu vas mourir avec nous tu t’en rends compte.  
\- ça n’a plus aucune importance. Ils sont au courant et vous êtes foutus.

Un sourire orna son visage couvert d'ecchymoses.

\- Tu es folle.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsque la porte se fendit en deux devant leurs regards surpris. Elle était épaisse, blindée et pourtant elle semblait avoir été découpée comme on le ferait avec du beurre.   
L’homme tenta de tirer sans rien voir mais soudain une ombre au regard doré se retrouva derrière lui. Une main aux ongles, ou plutôt griffes acérées se posa sur sa nuque pour donner un mouvement sec. Le corps sans vie s’écroula sur le sol. 

\- À mon tour… 

Elle ferma les yeux. Prête à mourir mais elle sentit alors un petit corps chaud se lover contre le sien. Elle les rouvrit et elle le vit. Il était vivant. Son regard inquiet trouva le sien hésitant entre la joie et l'inquiétude.

\- Il a voulu venir. Maintenant on peut rentrer.

L’homme qui avait tué son gardien avait un regard doré et noir. Sa tenue était assez simpliste et n’était constituée que d’un pantalon alors que le froid la pénétrait jusqu’aux os. Il ne semblait pas ressentir tout ça. Il n'était pas humain. Lycan ? Possible. De ses griffes il la libéra. 

\- Maman !

Détachée, elle l’entoura de ses bras. La situation avait beau être assez critique, il était là et elle était tellement heureuse… Elle avait retrouvé le petit amour de sa vie.


	25. 24 octobre 2019

Musique : King of clouds - P!ATD  
OC : Nessie

Avançant dans les rues de la ville, les années étaient passées à toute allure. C’était l’impression que certain.e.s avaient dont son ami Kitai, pour lui… C’était différent. Il avait l’impression de flotter au-dessus de tout ça. De ne pas vraiment faire partie de ce monde tout en y résidant. Il avait changé autant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant aujourd’hui il se rendait à nouveau dans cet immeuble qui l’avait vu grandir, pour fêter l’anniversaire de Sakkai. Dans ses bras, un cadeau bien emballé. Il avait trouvé un livre que celui qu’il considère comme un père appréciait. Mais surtout qu’il n’avait pas là. C’était compliqué de trouver un présent surtout en connaissant son compagnon. Cela le fit sourire et il repensa à leurs premières années ensemble, dans cette ville.

Il avait rencontré d’autres personnes, il en avait perdu certaines et d’autres avaient disparu subitement. De son côté, il avait grandi. Sa chevelure était plus longue, atteignant à présent ses cuisses, elle était d’un gris argenté. Son regard toujours aussi profond semblait provenir de l’océan mais ce n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Le temps lui avait permis de grandir mais bientôt ce dernier ralentirait à nouveau sa course. Il n’était pas d’ici tout comme Kitai. Si ce dernier était un véritable dragon du feu, il serait plutôt celui des mers. Son apparence pouvait changer et c’était ainsi qu’il avait hérité de son prénom. Souvent on s’était moqué de lui, mais il était fier d’être nommé de la sorte. C’était un honneur. Quelqu’un.e lui avait trouvé son prénom et jamais il ne le changerait. 

Trouvant à nouveau la route conduisant jusqu’à son précédent lieu de résidence, il grimpa les escaliers rapidement. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas à l’appartement. Il continua jusqu’au toit. C’était si nostalgique. Le temps passé lui revint subitement en mémoire et tout son corps, tout son être sembla réagir. Il s’approcha d’un endroit en particulier. C’était ici qu’il l’attendait totalement enseveli sous une couverture. Il regardait le ciel et patientait en se demandant quand cette personne allait revenir. Il se souvenait aussi des cours qu’il prenait pour pouvoir les lui donner. Il y avait aussi les conversations qu’ils avaient échangé, mais aussi et surtout les silences qu’ils avaient partagé. Ce n’avait jamais été gênant de ne rien dire en sa présence. C’était quelque chose de rare qu’il chérissait. 

Frôlant du bout des doigts le rebord du toit, il se pencha. C’était si haut. On ne voyait que les autres immeubles d’ici, pas de lac ou une toute autre étendue d’eau. Pourtant, tout n’avait pas commencé ici. Dans cette forêt au loin, celle qui s’étendait sur des kilomètres, on pouvait trouver un lac. Il n’était pas gigantesque mais c’était là qu’il avait pu vivre pendant un temps, là qu’il avait grandi et qu’il avait trouvé cette grotte et pas uniquement. C’était là aussi qu’il avait offert un bien précieux.   
C’était fou. Rien que d’être ici et tout lui revenait en mémoire alors qu’il pensait ne plus pouvoir être perturbé par tout ça. Au final si. Frissonnant, l’hiver n’était pas loin. Toutefois, il se remit à cette place bien particulière. Le cadeau à ses côtés, les genoux contre son torse, la tête sur les genoux, il observait le ciel envahit de nuages. La chaleur de son souffle se faisait voir tout autour de lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux et une nouvelle fois le temps passa à une allure folle sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. 

Frigorifié il n’avait pas bougé lorsque Sakkai le retrouva. Il l’entoura d’une couverture et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller. 

\- Tu nous rejoins pour le gâteau ?  
\- Oh… Je suis désolé….  
\- Ce n’est rien. Je suis content que tu sois venu Nessie.  
\- Moi aussi. Plus que je ne l’aurai pensé.

Il esquissa un sourire doux, tendre avant de se redresser pour ainsi rejoindre son père de coeur qui n’avait pas tant changé que ça avec les années. Le temps n’était pas le même pour des Gardiens tel que lui. 

\- Je t’ai trouvé un cadeau.  
\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup.  
\- J’espère qu’il te plaira… 

Ils rentrèrent l’un contre l’autre pour finir par rejoindre le reste de la petite troupe. Les rires, les cris, tant d’activités dans un petit appartement. Tant de vie.


	26. 25 octobre 2019

Musique : If I die young - The Band Perry  
OC : Sylvain et Mathis

C’était étrange. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il voyait la ville s’étendre jusqu’à l’horizon. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il aurait aimé voir en ce moment mais il n’avait pas le choix. Tout autour de lui, il y avait pas mal de bruits mais il tentait de ne pas les entendre. Cela ne rendait les locaux que plus réels et clairement à cet instant il voulait juste rêver et s’éloigner de tout ça.   
Fermant les yeux, il repensa à des endroits qu’il avait tant aimé. Il se souvenait de la sensation de ses pieds sur le sable brûlant mais aussi de l’eau chatouillant ses orteils. Il y avait aussi le vent fouettant son visage, le froid tirant ses chairs mais aussi sa chevelure caressant son cou alors qu’ils étaient allongés l’un contre l’autre. Ses baisers doux et qui le réchauffaient, sa main dans la sienne. Oui il se souvenait de tout ça mais subitement tout semblait si loin. Aussi irréel que ce qu’il vivait actuellement. 

Sa famille était venue le voir, le réconforter mais finalement c’est lui qui les avait surtout rassuré. Il n’avait pas mal. En fait si, mais il ne pouvait pas le leur dire. Il avait vu les larmes dans le regard de sa mère. Ce n’était pas dans la suite logique des choses. Il n’aurait pas dû être là mais la vie pouvait être cruelle. Alors il s’enfermait dans ses songes, dans ses souvenirs qui lui donnaient envie de sourire et de fuir cet endroit. Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa voix, la chaleur de son corps même si cela n’avait été qu’éphémère. Cette nuit qu’ils avaient partagé, cette étreinte qui l’avait conduit à l’extase mais aussi au bonheur. Il ne l’oublierait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. 

Puis il y avait eu la fuite, le déni, le fait de ne plus le voir pour ne pas trop s’attacher mais c’était trop tard. C’était cruel de l’avoir eu dans sa vie et de ne pas pouvoir tout lui dire. C’était son choix. Il ne l’avait su qu’après mais ce n’aurait pas été juste de lui imposer tout ça. Il avait encore la vie devant lui et son sourire, ses rires pourraient donner des frissons à d’autres. Il en avait profité, c’était déjà bien assez. Il tentait de s’en convaincre mais rien que de penser à ça, il avait envie de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille. Aurait-il eu un mot doux, un silence apaisant, une plaisanterie pour le faire réagir ? Qu’importe. Sa simple présence aurait été un pansement sur cette douleur lancinante qui ne l’abandonnerait à présent que le jour où il fermerait les yeux à jamais. 

Regardant de nouveau l’horizon, il retint ses larmes mais la peine était là. Elle le rongeait et l’envahissait encore et encore. Il se replia sur lui-même mais ce n’était pas la maladie qui le mettait dans cet état. Non. Il s’agissait des regrets qu’il commençait à percevoir. Ce n’était pas juste. Rien ne l’était il l’avait toujours su. Mais là… Là c’était trop. Il ne pouvait plus. Se levant lentement, il s’approcha de la fenêtre ne s’ouvrant pas ou si peu. Il posa son front contre la vitre fraîche. Dehors le soleil était présent, les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues de la ville. La vie continuait. Qu’il soit là ou non cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour ces inconnus mais pour sa famille, ce serait différent. Il avait vu la tristesse en eux et il ne désirait pas que cela dure trop longtemps. De toute façon il n’y avait plus grand chose à faire. Alors autant qu'ils tournent la page et avancent, sans lui. 

Tapant contre la vitre, il pinça les lèvres tout en étouffant un gémissement, une plainte qu’il voulait garder en lui. Une colère froide se liant à sa peine, à sa tristesse et à sa douleur.

\- Tu sais tu peux pleurer.

Il sursauta. Regardant face à lui, il vit son reflet dans la vitre. Non. C’était impossible. Il ne fallait pas qu’il soit là. Pourquoi ? Il tentait de se faire une raison. Il avait pris sa décision. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Ta mère m’a prévenu sans vraiment savoir qui j’étais. Elle a envoyé un message à tes contacts. C'était assez bref mais je lui ai répondu et nous avons commencé à échanger. Je sais à peu près tout.  
\- Ah…

Il lui tournait toujours le dos. Il avait peur de lui faire face, de ne pas pouvoir contenir ses ressentis. 

\- Je suis désolé pour..  
\- Je t’arrête tout de suite. Si j’ai bien compris, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
\- Oui…   
\- Alors allons-nous en.  
\- Quoi ?!

Il se retourna pour le fixer. Était-il fou ? Avait-il bu ? ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il était sérieux. Alors que de son côté, il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.


	27. 26 octobre 2019

Musique : The Beginning - One OK Rock  
OC : Lalya

Cet endroit était à son goût. Elle était libre d’aller et venir autant qu’elle le désirait. De plus le mini humain lui avait préparé son coin. C’était confortable, au chaud et ainsi elle pouvait s’abriter de la pluie mais aussi des températures négatives et désagréables pour ses coussinets tout autant que les températures bien trop chaudes et déformant les sols. Sa vie avait pris une tournure plus monotone. Elle ne l’aurait jamais cru. Cependant c’était agréable. Elle pouvait rester des heures au soleil à se laisser aller sans craindre de ne pas pouvoir manger. De plus lorsqu’ils partaient tous, elle reprenait une forme plus humaine et profitait ainsi d’un bon bain, du canapé ou autre. C’était tout simplement parfait. 

Toutefois il fallait bien veiller à ce que son territoire ne soit jamais envahi par une autre menace. Il s’agissait de ses humains, et de sa demeure à présent. Quiconque osant braver son lieu de vie risquerait gros. Tout ça lui appartenait. Après la vie des humains ne la regardait pas. Ils agissaient comme bon leur semblait et parfois elle se demandait pourquoi ils s’alarmaient, se dépêchaient alors que leur vie était si courte. De son côté elle en était à sa cinquième. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs, elle avait expérimenté la vie à diverses reprises et tentait de ne plus se mêler de la leur. C’était bien trop dangereux. C’était bien à cause d’eux qu’elle avait perdu la vie à plusieurs reprises. Lalya se méfiait. Il le fallait. Égoïste, elle l’était mais ne s’en cachait pas. Son bonheur passait en priorité sur celui des autres. Pour l’instant cela lui avait permis de bien vivre cette nouvelle existence. 

Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle croyait.   
Tandis qu’elle faisait son tour pour vérifier que tout était en ordre sur SON territoire, elle put entendre la voix du mini-humain. Il semblait gémir de douleur. Un vrai chaton inquiet de tout, n’osant pas et restant souvent dans son coin.   
S’attardant, elle grimpa en haut de la palissade d’une maison du quartier pour ainsi observer la scène. 

Il était au côté d’autres enfants de son âge mais ces derniers étaient accompagnés de plus grands. Elle s’approcha un peu plus pour entendre leur conversation et ça ne s’annonçait pas joyeux pour le mini-humain. Mais il devait se débrouiller. Observant le regard mauvais de ses comparses, elle fit demi-tour jusqu’à l’entendre de nouveau gémir tel un chaton. Regardant autour d’elle, elle se faufila jusqu’à l’arrière de la maison. Reprenant sa forme humaine, sa chevelure atteignait ses reins. Ses yeux étaient bien ceux d’un chat. Elle était totalement nue. Réfléchissant à ce détail, elle emprunta ce qu’elle trouva sur un étendage abandonné. Il s’agissait d’un t-shirt bien trop grand et d’un pantalon un peu court. 

Ce n’était pas important bien que son apparence comptait beaucoup pour elle. Là, elle n’avait pas le temps de fouiller. Il fallait agir, et pour ce, elle sauta par-dessus le grillage avec aisance pour ainsi atterrir pieds nus sur le sol devant les enfants. Ils la fixèrent avec surprise et lorsqu’elle posa une main possessive sur l’épaule du mini-humain, ils ne surent pas trop quoi faire.

\- Je vous déconseille de l’approcher de nouveau. Je doute que vos parents soient au courant de vos petites affaires mais je sais très bien ce que vous fabriquez derrière le petit parc au coin de la rue. Je vous ai déjà vu.

Les plus grands se regardèrent et entrainèrent alors à leur suite leurs petits frères ou cousins. Cela n’avait pas grande importance. Ils avaient abandonné et ce qui lui appartenait était en sécurité pour l'instant.  
Fixant ensuite de ses yeux de chat le mini-humain, elle le relâcha et lui mit une petite pichenette sur le nez.

\- Arrête de miauler tel un chaton perdu. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour t’aider. Tsss…

Il ne cessait de la fixer.

\- Tu ressembles à mon chat ! 

Elle roula des yeux et soupira. Les humains étaient si usant.. Et elle se retrouvait à nouveau lier à eux d’une autre façon. Au final elle n’avait pas vraiment appris de ses erreurs passées.


	28. 27 octobre 2019

Musique : Nights in White Satin - The Moody Blues  
OC : Oderic

La nuit avait été courte. Le thé matinal ne serait pas suffisant. Assis à la table de sa cuisine, un mug encore brûlant entre les mains, il ne parvenait pas à mettre en pause son esprit. C’était déjà complexe à la base, mais sa venue ne l’aidait pas. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Bon sang, il se traitait encore d’idiot en repensant à leur conversation par sms puis à l’oral. 

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu’ils s’étaient séparés. La rupture s’était passée en douceur mais c’était surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas su comment réagir. Clairement il ne l’avait pas vu venir et il s’était retrouvé célibataire en moins d’une heure. Et ce après 3 ans ensemble. C’était assez brutal mais ce n’est qu’une fois chez lui qu’il avait retrouvé toute sa verve et clairement, c’était bien trop tard. 

Alors lorsqu’il lui avait demandé de l’héberger pendant une semaine ou deux, le temps de trouver un autre appartement, il avait tout d’abord hésité et au final accepté en le voyant dans l’embarras. Sauf qu’à présent il dormait chez lui, que ça ne faisait qu’une nuit et qu’il se mettait déjà dans un état de stress important.   
Il lui avait prêté sa chambre et la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu ce n’était pas pour dormir seul dans son lit. C’était gênant et il repensait sans cesse à leur histoire. Sauf qu’à présent il ne pouvait pas lui dire de partir parce qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise. Ou plutôt il n’oserait pas. Ce n’était pas dans sa façon d’être bien que parfois il aimerait pouvoir agir de la sorte. Il se sortirait de certaines situations avec plus d’aisance plutôt que de se mettre la rate au court bouillon. 

Soupirant sans doute pour la énième fois depuis son “réveil”, il but une gorgée de son thé tout en se brûlant.

\- Merde à la fin !   
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sursauta ne s’attendant pas à le voir si tôt. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, son regard le détailla plus que prévu. Oderic le regretta aussitôt car son ex s’en était rendu compte.

\- Rien. Je me suis juste brûlé la langue. Tu n’as qu’à te servir, tu sais où sont les ustensiles de toute façon.

Il déposa sa tasse sur la table et se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu’il tenait encore à lui ? Encore mieux, qu’il l’aimait et qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à passer à autre chose ? Impossible. Il valait mieux qu’il s’éloigne et se prépare pour sortir. De toute façon son boulot l’attendait. Même s’il travaillait à domicile, ce matin, il préférait sortir.

\- Je voulais encore te remercier.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Oui de m’accueillir alors que nous étions ensembles et…  
\- De rien. Tu aurais fait pareil. 

Il s’éclipsa par la suite histoire de ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation. Qui sait sur quel chemin cela les conduirait. Récupérant ses affaires, il tentait de se ressaisir. Cependant son ex ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

\- Tu m’évites Oderic ?  
\- Sans rire.  
\- Et tu es sarcastique.  
\- Et alors ?   
\- Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Clairement il ne captait rien si on ne lui disait rien, un peu comme lorsqu’ils étaient ensembles. 

\- ça me semble plutôt logique. Tu étais avec moi, nous ne sommes plus ensembles, la situation est un peu particulière. Tu connais l’appartement, on a couché ensemble dans le lit dans lequel tu viens de passer la nuit et tu vas le faire pendant encore plusieurs jours. Mais on a cassé et je vais devoir faire en sorte d’être un pote sympa alors que j’ai sans doute des sentiments pour toi. C’est plus clair ?  
\- Euh.. Oui mais..  
\- Pas de mais. Pas le temps. Pas l’envie. Et je suis fatigué. Donc on causera plus tard si tu en as envie. En attendant je t’ai laissé les clés que tu avais autrefois sur le meuble de l’entrée. Envoie-moi un message pour me dire si tu rentres tard ce soir pour le repas. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il avait enfilé sa tenue tout en lui parlant histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. Un jean, un sweat et des baskets. Sa chevelure était en bataille mais il s’en foutait. Il récupéra son sac à dos contenant son ordinateur portable, ses clés, son téléphone et il fila sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul mot. Il voulait juste fuir cette fois. Fuir et prendre l’air. Il devait mettre tout ça à plat, il le savait mais plus tard. Juste une journée de répit. Et malheureusement sans son thé qui se trouvait encore sur la table de la cuisine. Vraiment, cette matinée était à chier.


	29. 28 octobre 2019

Musique : Get Well - Icon For Hire  
OC : Yvan

Le silence. Mais il était là. Il en était certain. Il avait entendu sa voix peu de temps auparavant, son rire aussi. Elle lui avait glacé le sang. Ses pas tout autour de lui. Il était bel et bien la proie mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger.   
Son corps semblait figé dans le sol tandis que sa voix semblait être inexistante. Son souffle était court, son corps tendu et il avait peur. C'était viscéral. Tout son être tremblait.   
Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Plus jamais. Et soudain la douleur fut là à nouveau. Sa main traversant son torse, et à cet instant son corps fut délivré de ce qui l’entravait tout comme sa voix.   
Se redressant subitement, couvert de sueur, il était assis sur son canapé.

\- Un cauchemar…

Un couinement provenant sur sa gauche lui parvint. Il tendit la main pour finir par sentir la truffe de son chien Anubis. Ce dernier posa ses pattes avant sur les genoux de son maître pour ainsi finir par mettre sa tête contre la sienne. Yvan put même sentir sa langue sur sa peau.

\- ça va aller. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar….

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas eu un de ce genre. Son corps tremblait encore et il avait l’impression de le sentir non loin de lui telle une menace alors que de l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Tout ça ne pourrait plus arriver. Ils avaient disparu de sa vie et de la circulation. Caressant Anubis, il enfouit son visage au creux de son pelage. Il était rassurant, présent et ce depuis tout ce temps. 

\- Merci d’être là… 

Son meilleur ami. Son fidèle Anubis qui prenait malheureusement de l’âge. Il l’avait eu tout petit, un chiot qu’on lui avait donné et qui demandait beaucoup d’affection. Il avait fondu en sentant son pelage sous ses doigts, en écoutant ses petits aboiements mais aussi en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. Petit à petit Anubis avait pris beaucoup d’importance. Il était une présence qui l’accompagnait partout. Il le protégeait mais surtout il parvenait à le supporter. 

Le chien dut sentir qu’il était dans ses pensées car il donna un coup de tête contre la sienne. Il était resté assez longtemps dans le passé. Il fallait penser au présent. Dans un sens il avait raison mais parfois des évènements lui revenaient brutalement en mémoire et son corps tout entier s’en souvenait comme si tout se passait en direct. Touchant alors cette cicatrice sur son torse à travers ses vêtements, il allait mieux. C'était un signe que tout ça était loin derrière eux.

Il vivait à nouveau. Il ressentait les choses et il avait réussi à sortir, à voir des gens et d’ailleurs c’était ainsi qu’il l’avait rencontré. Caressant tendrement Anubis, il put entendre le bruit des clés dans la serrure.

\- Je suis rentré !  
\- Bienvenue à la maison.  
\- Oh toi tu dormais vu ta voix.

Il l’entendait venir jusqu’à lui. Il avait déposé ses clés dans le petit bol à l’entrée avant de retirer ses chaussures et de déposer son sac de sport dans le hall. Puis ses pas l’avaient conduit jusqu’à lui. Il s’arrêta devant lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Sa chaleur était si douce et réconfortante.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine.  
\- Merci c’est gentil.  
\- Non mais pas dans ce sens-là, tu as l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme.  
\- C’est un peu ça. Un cauchemar qui m’a ramené des années en arrière.  
\- Hum. 

Il sentit alors ses lèvres contre les siennes puis ses bras autour de lui, tout comme sa chaleur pénétrer la sienne. 

\- Je vais mieux je t’assure. Tu as pu le constater de toi-même depuis le temps.  
\- C’est vrai. Mais histoire d’être certain que ton esprit s’apaise, on va se faire une soirée tous les deux.

Un jappement se fit entendre.

\- Oui oui tous les trois et nous danserons.  
\- D’accord. Merci… à vous deux.

Anubis était resté tout contre son maître tout le long de la conversation, laissant le compagnon de ce dernier s'immiscer entre eux. Il l’avait accepté. Ce n’était pas chose aisée. Mais au moins Yvan était bien entouré. Et il avait raison, depuis tout ce temps, il allait beaucoup mieux.


	30. 29 octobre 2019

Musique : Hustle - Pink  
OC : Lohan 

Non mais là, elle en avait clairement assez. Sa vie sentimentale n’était pas une mascarade ou un quelconque moyen de se divertir. Marchant dans tout le camp d’un pas rapide, elle se rendit jusqu’à son propre temple en grommelant tout du long. Il fallait qu’elle se calme sinon ses mots iraient bien plus loin que prévu. Pourtant elle le mériterait. Depuis quand elle se mêlait de ses histoires ? Elle ne l’avait pas demandé et encore moins d’aller voir LA personne en particulier pour papoter de ce qui pourrait éventuellement se faire entre deux personnes de genre similaire. 

C’était une blague ? Malheureusement non. 

Regardant sa couchette, elle put apercevoir une photo de son père et d’elle. Comment avait-il pu succomber à son charme ? Franchement... Bon certes, elle était une déesse et pas n’importe laquelle mais parfois cela la dépassait.   
Récupérant au passage un petit cahier, elle ne connaissait qu’un moyen de faire descendre la pression. Elle fila rapidement par la suite dans les bois, non loin du lac tout en vérifiant que personne n’était là. Toujours aussi énervée, peu de gens avait tenté de l’accoster. Il ne valait mieux pas. La personne n’y aurait été pour rien mais aurait été victime de ses foudres. Chose qu’elle n’aimait pas faire mais là c’était la goutte d’eau. Il fallait qu'elle explose mais d'une toute autre façon pour ainsi pouvoir souffler et respirer à nouveau. 

Elle se mit même à courir jusqu’à un petit coin tranquille. Il n’y avait qu’elle qui le connaissait et c’était ici qu’elle se laissait aller à chanter pour parfois libérer ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. C’était assez récurrent mais c’était sa méthode et elle fonctionnait plutôt bien. Cependant à peine eut-elle le temps de chanter quelques paroles qu’une présence se fit sentir. Non, non et non, ce n’était pas le moment.

\- Foutez moi la paix !   
\- Ce n’est pas des mots à dire à sa mère.

Elle vit alors rouge comme jamais et lui fit face. Clairement elle était splendide. Quelque chose émanait d’elle, c’était indéniable. Toutefois elle était bien trop énervée pour se concentrer sur tout ça. Celle qui était la détentrice de ses tourments venait d'apparaître et ce, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de décompresser. Le volcan Lohan allait entrer en explosion et pas de la meilleure des façons.

\- Oh que si ! Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Jamais !   
\- Il fallait que je t’aide un peu, ça n’avance pas cette histoire.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé d’aide me semble. Et laisse-la en dehors de ça ! Ce sont mes sentiments, pas les tiens, pas les siens mais bel et bien les miens. C’est une chasseresse en plus. Tu veux qu’Artémis me pourchasse ou quoi ?!   
\- Lohan, ma petite fille…  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Pas de ça avec moi. Tu as des tas d’autres enfants. Alors pourquoi me faire ça ? Parce que c’est croustillant comme entre Annabeth et Percy ? 

Une petite moue se fit voir sur le visage de sa mère déesse. C’était donc ça. Elle avait deviné la raison de son intérêt pour elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa fille. Oh que non. Mais juste parce que cette histoire, son histoire, pourrait lui passer le temps. Cela ne l’aida pas à se détendre, loin de là.

\- On peut dire ça mais il n’y a pas que ça. Ni Percy ni Annabeth n’étaient mes enfants. Toi oui et je veux ton bonheur;  
\- Mais j’allais très bien jusque-là, ça me convenait.  
\- Vraiment ?

Sauf qu’à cette question Lohan ne pouvait pas répondre de façon affirmative. Parfois cette situation était lourde à porter mais elle avait choisi de ne rien dire pour l’instant. Ce n’était pas le bon moment. ça ne l'était jamais. 

\- J’ai donc eu raison vu ton silence sinon dans des années vous en seriez toujours au même point.  
\- Mais occupes-toi de tes affaires à la fin ! Retourne te taper ton gars et tromper ton mari ! 

Et là…   
Ce furent les mots de trop.   
Elle le sentit en voyant le regard de sa mère changer du tout au tout, ainsi que sa posture et les mimiques sur son visage. Sauf que sa mère étant une déesse, le résultat pouvait être catastrophique. Un parent humain pourrait punir, priver de sorties ou autre, mais une déesse antique avait bien d'autres choix à sa disposition.

\- Ma chère enfant… Tu viens de faire une grossière erreur. On ne parle pas ainsi à ses parents et tu mérites une punition. Je te laisse le plaisir de la découvrir plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Lohan se retrouva seule. Se laissant tomber à même le sol, elle n’avait même plus le courage de chanter. Elle s’était mise seule dans cette situation et ce n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.   
Soupirant, elle s’allongea et fixa le ciel. Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer ? Mystère. Mais sa mère était connue pour ses tours et sa malice, autant que pour sa beauté et son charme. 

\- Merde….


	31. 30 octobre 2019

Musique : Heart-Shapped Box - Nirvana  
OC : Len

Se regardant dans le miroir, parfois elle avait l’impression de l’observer. C’était étrange. Il était bien plus grand qu’elle, plus fin et sa chevelure blanche tout comme son regard rouge accentuait sa froideur naturelle. Tendant la main, elle frôla la vitre. Dessinant les traits de son propre visage du bout des doigts, son regard se troubla l’espace de quelques instants. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu’elle avait des vertiges. Son corps sembla vaciller mais elle parvint à se retenir tout en posant son épaule contre le miroir.

~Tu devrais t’allonger.~

Sa voix avait résonné seulement dans son esprit. Personne d’autre qu’elle ne pouvait l’entendre. Après tout il partageait une enveloppe charnelle mais il devait se trouver à l’étroit dedans, tout du moins en hauteur. Len n’était pas très grande mais elle avait des formes qu’elle appréciait. Cependant après toutes leurs mésaventures, son corps s’était également musclé. Elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Pourtant à présent il semblait la lâcher petit à petit. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Ce n’était pas normal et ce n’était pas lié à un quelconque rhume, ça, elle en était certaine. 

\- Je sais… Merci. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui nous arrive ? 

Elle ne reçut que le silence en guise de réponse.   
Parfois elle avait envie de le secouer mais c’était impossible. Ce genre d’attitude lui hérissait le poil. Était-ce trop compliqué de répondre un simple non ou même un “je ne sais pas” ? Non. Mais il était un fervent adepte du silence. C’était agaçant voir même rageant. Soupirant tout en s’allongeant à même le sol, elle releva légèrement les jambes pour tenter de calmer le vertige qui, cette fois, durait bien trop longtemps à son goût. 

\- Tu pourrais me répondre. ça te regarde autant que moi tu ne trouves pas ?  
~C’est vrai. Je pense que ton corps a du mal à vivre avec moi et tout ce que je lui apporte.~  
\- Ça ne semble pas rassurant vu la façon dont tu le dis.  
~Nous sommes rentrés dans ton univers. Personne ne pourra nous dire si c’est réellement ça ici.~  
\- Ah… Donc c’est grave.  
~Possible que je te conduise dans ta tombe plus vite que prévu.~  
\- Tu es tellement diplomate, c’est fou… Et tu as d’autres bonnes nouvelles de ce genre ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Le plafond s’était mis à tourner également tout comme le sol. La sensation n’était pas du tout agréable et elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits correctement. Bon sang. Elle se sentait si mal brusquement et les mots de son homologue masculin ne l’aidaient pas. Elle risquait de laisser des plumes dans toute cette histoire. Lui aussi d’ailleurs. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, et même sans ça, elle n’était pas prête à lâcher son existence sans se battre. Mais pour se battre, il fallait savoir qui était l’ennemi. Et pour l’instant il était sans nom, sans réelle existence à part au niveau des symptômes.

La sensation s’accentuait tellement qu’elle crut même s’enfoncer dans le sol. La nausée accompagna le tout et alors qu’elle voulut se redresser pour rejoindre les toilettes, elle se rendit compte que le ressenti n’était pas si faux. Ils étaient en train de se fondre dans le sol de sa salle de bain. Elle tenta vainement de s’accrocher à un quelconque objet mais rien n’y faisait. 

Brusquement elle sentit une main sur sa cheville. On l’attirait plus profondément dans ce trou noir. Non non et non. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire et ce malgré son mal-être. Secouant ses jambes dans le vide sous-elle, il n’y avait plus que son visage à la surface du sol.

\- Non !!

Il se referma au-dessus d’elle tandis que tout son corps était entrainé dans l’obscurité. La main toujours présente sur sa cheville l’attirait encore plus loin. Impossible de s’en défaire.   
Et au bout de longues secondes qui lui avaient semblé être des heures, elle put voir de la lumière.   
La chute se termina par une rencontre avec un sol moelleux. Un sol pouvait l’être ? Regardant autour d’elle, elle connaissait cet endroit. Observant ses mains, elle n’était plus elle. Elle était de nouveau lui et les vertiges avaient disparu comme par enchantement. Il n’avait peut-être pas eu tort sur la raison des divers malaises.

\- Encore…

Elle tourna la tête et Len put voir qui l’avait attiré ici. Ce n’était pas la personne qu’elle aurait préféré voir. Cela voulait dire que tout n’était pas encore terminé.

\- Content de te revoir Len.  
\- Ce n’est pas partagé.

L’homme non loin d’elle se mit à rire. Il n’en attendait pas moins d’elle, pas moins d’eux.


	32. 31 octobre 2019

Musique : Fools - Lauren Aquilina  
OC : Seren 

Cette ville était si morne. Des adolescent.e.s dans un établissement scolaire comme les autres. Assise dehors dans le coin de verdure elle lisait paisiblement. L’automne commençait à peindre les paysages de tons chaleureux tout en apportant avec lui le froid et l’humidité qu’il fallait à la terre. Le sol se protégeait du froid à venir grâce aux feuilles, la nature s’endormait peu à peu pour mieux s’éveiller dans quelques mois.

La tête dans ses cours, elle n’était pas la meilleure de sa classe mais cela lui importait peu. Si elle était ici c’était bien parce qu’elle en avait eu la permission.   
Résidant chez sa tante, elle devait rentrer une fois les cours terminés et ne pas sortir trop tard les week-ends. Après tout elle avait commis un délit à bien des niveaux, plus jeune. Et à présent cela l’accompagnait partout. Ce n’était pas qu’une façon de parler. À ses côtés, assis dans un coin un jeune homme. Il avait sensiblement le même âge qu’elle. Sa chevelure était noire, ses yeux bleus et sa peau relativement pâle. Ce ne serait pas original si personne d’autre à part elle ne pouvait le voir, ou presque. Il était sa croix, elle était la sienne. 

-Tu as terminé ?  
-Encore deux pages et ce sera bon.  
-Ce que tu peux être lente.  
-Si tu arrêtais de me parler, je pourrais me concentrer et nous serions déjà sur le chemin du retour. 

Il émit un soupir ce qui était assez comique pour quelqu’un ne respirant pas. Après tout elle l’avait tué. Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas c’était qu’il prenait de l’âge tout comme elle alors qu’il était mort. Seren se souvenait très bien de ce jour.   
Tout un petit groupe venait pour les insulter sa mère, sa grand-mère et elle. Les traitant de monstres, de sorcières et d’autres mots doux du même genre. Elle était encore jeune mais elle savait très bien que cela ne s’arrêterait jamais. Le leader avait une dent contre elle. Après des semaines puis des mois à entendre tout ça, elle avait fini par dire les mots interdits. Il avait immédiatement succombé. Son corps s’était effondré devant le regard effrayé des autres enfants de leur âge. La vie avait disparu de son être, et ce, à cause d’elle. 

Aujourd’hui ils étaient liés l’un à l’autre, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Il avait peur d’elle, il la provoquait pourtant sans cesse, et elle aussi. Il était apparu quelques semaines après son décès. Depuis ils vivaient ensemble. Elle s’était habituée mais elle savait très bien ce qu’elle provoquait chez lui. La colère, la crainte, la haine mais petit à petit ils s’étaient également apprivoisés. L’entente était plus cordiale entre eux sans que ce ne soit l’amour fou. ça ne risquait pas d’arriver. 

Tournant la dernière page, elle prit des notes et put remplir son dernier exercice. C’était tellement barbant mais elle n’avait pas le choix. La seule condition pour pouvoir sortir était de continuer ses études ici. Elle était surveillée de près. Mais son caractère ne s’était pas adouci pour autant. Elle répondait aux provocations de façon plus calme, mais elle continuait de le faire. D’ailleurs, elle avait fait la connaissance de Camille ainsi. Quel étrange garçon. Il parvenait à toucher l’âme qui la poursuivait comme s’il était là. Il avait droit à un contact physique. Cela la dépassait. Certes elle l’avait tué, et ce n’était pas une bonne chose à faire, mais il n’était pas un ange pour autant. Et oui elle avait la rancune tenace.

-Vous ne rentrez pas ?

Penchant la tête en arrière, ses yeux sombres se posèrent dans ceux de la personne qui avait occupé ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant. 

-Si. Et toi ?  
-Oui. Je peux vous accompagner ?  
-Tu vas finir par avoir une mauvaise réputation à force.  
-C’est déjà le cas. Iels me prennent tous.tes pour un fou parce que je suis un garçon alors que mon corps est..  
-Ils sont stupides, que veux-tu. 

Seren se redressa et essuya son jean troué ici et là. Elle remit ses bottines et récupéra sa veste ainsi que son sac à dos.

-Je suis prête. Allons-y. 

Elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle avançait. Ils la suivaient tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, avançant sans cesse. Elle avait peur de regarder en arrière, peur de voir ce qu’elle avait perdu et ce qu’elle avait aussi détruit. Mais ça elle ne l’avouerait jamais. 

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?  
-Euh non..  
-Viens chez ma tante. Nous fêtons Samhain ce soir. C’est quelque chose à voir, tu vas adorer.  
-Merci ! Tu le fais toi aussi ?

Il s’était tourné vers l’âme défunte. Il les accompagnait en silence, assez mal à l’aise en compagnie de Camille. Il avait senti son contact la dernière fois et cela l’avait perturbé. Bien trop à son goût.

-Je n’ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas m’éloigner d’elle.  
-Tant mieux ! On va pouvoir passer une soirée ensemble. Ce sera ma première fois. ça se passe comment ?  
-Oh je te laisse la surprise.


End file.
